


Лучшее средство от любви — это бег в противогазе!

by Vodolej



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Past Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: олег и игорь гомофобына почве этого сошлисьа после начали встречатьсяи вот с тех пор живут вдвоём (с)





	1. Chapter 1

_**— А ты веришь в загробную жизнь? — спросил стрелок, когда Браун выложил ему на тарелку три дымящихся кукурузных початка. Браун кивнул.** _   
_**— Сдается мне, это она и есть. (с)** _

В Австралии, как известно, всё вверх тормашками, но даже по меркам этого странного перевернутого мира, где всё не так, как у нормальных людей, это было как-то ненормально.  
Если все австралийские гей-клубы такие, то не удивительно, что Снайпер одинок - а Шпион доподлинно знал, что у этого нелюдимого дикаря-одиночки до сих пор нет ни парня, ни девушки. Даже если бы он не был личностно заинтересован в Снайпере, это была его работа – знать обо всех всё, а со своей работой Шпион отлично справлялся.

Снайпер звонил только родителям да пару раз отправлял им открытки. А личная жизнь… учитывая то, что однажды произошло между ними в фургоне, когда Снайпер был разозлен до чертиков, а Шпион слишком хотел, чтобы это наконец случилось, и долго его злил, чтобы получить то, чего ему хотелось… похоже, в какой-то мере он и был личной жизнью Снайпера. Не считая, конечно, того досадного факта, что Снайпер больше не поддавался на его подначки.  
Снайпер начисто игнорировал попытки уязвить и вывести на разговор, он не реагировал на соблазнительные прикосновения к плечам и спине, злобно отбивался своим дурацким мачете, и если ему не везло, то молча и мрачно отправлялся на Респаун.

Он всем своим видом, нахмуренными бровями и сжатыми губами, всячески демонстрировал, что между ними ничего не произошло. Ровным счетом ничего. Они не трахались на узкой койке в фургоне так, что бедная машина раскачивалась всеми колесами. Никто не кусал никого за ключицы до крови, никто не клялся «выебать заебавшую сучару», никто не стискивал пальцы на бедрах так, что синяки потом не сходили две недели, даже Респаун не помог. Респаун почему-то не увидел их, не распознал как боевые ранения, хотя, откровенно говоря, выглядели эти следы жесткой любви – как побои.

Снайпер старательно делал вид, что ничего не произошло, но стрелять стал злее, вся синяя команда отметила его возросший сволочизм, только причин никто не знал, кроме Шпиона. А Шпион молчал. Он вообще не имел привычки трепаться о своей личной жизни, а в этих условиях существования – это было не столько безрассудно, сколько попросту опасно.

Гей-клуб, где он нашел Снайпера, больше походил на… на сарай или на овчарню, которую хорошенечко вычистили, но так и не смогли окончательно избавиться от слабого запашка сена, шерсти и навоза. В баре подавали только темный эль, из музыки – проигрыватель с хитами девяностых, - хвала Господу, хотя бы не вокально-инструментальный ансамбль из местных, - жесткие деревянные скамьи, отполированные задницами. А коитус, судя по всему, совершали на сеновале, на заднем дворе, где привольно бродящие лошадки пощипывали траву.

Шпион не мог определиться, хочется ли ему смеяться или плакать от такого… великолепия. Но совершенно точно ему хотелось взять Снайпера за шиворот, дылду этакого, и потрясти от души, чтобы привести в чувство. Даже за рамками их негласных взаимоотношений, Шпиону, как профессионалу, да и чисто по-человечески, было досадно, что снайпер такого уровня прозябает на задворках мира, в компании… животноводов и пастухов.

Снайпер предсказуемо устроился в гордом одиночестве в самом темном углу, откуда ему открывался полный обзор бара. Он выглядел абсолютно так же, каким Шпион его запомнил, разве что сменил ненавистную красную рубашку с логотипом «МаннКо» на непримечательную серую ковбойку. Сложенные очки-авиаторы болтались на вороте, на загорелой длинной физиономии проступила черная щетина, на щеке розовела царапина от ножа - несмываемый след, к которому Шпион приложил руку. Снайпер то и дело прикладывался к здоровенной кружке с элем и, несмотря на царящее вокруг полупьяное веселье, казался невозмутимым и расслабленным, как и всегда.

«Степной ты мой человек, - с нежностью подумал Шпион. – Жив, скотина, не сожрали тебя дикие собаки динго, не забили агрессивные кенгуру, никакая ядовитая гадюка не укусила за ногу, паук-людоед не заполз за воротник… это же Австралия, дивный материк, где все живое пытается тебя съесть».

Шпион несколько минут задумчиво рассматривал Снайпера, продумывая план действий. Несмотря на ту ночь, полную секса и взаимной ярости, Снайпер никогда не видел его лица, - Шпион снял маску только глубокой ночью, когда было темно, а надел ее и ушел, когда Снайпер еще спал, - изменить голос и на время избавиться от акцента – для опытного шпиона это несложно. Каждый шпион вынужден быть актером, порой от хорошей актерской игры зависит не только ерунда, вроде выигрыша команды или полученной оплаты, но и важные вещи - сколько еще проживешь, к примеру. Даже с учетом бессмертия, которое дарил Респаун, умирать - больно.  
В общем, если он все сделает правильно, Оскара ему не дадут, но Мик Манди не пристрелит его в этой глухомани, где нет Респауна и смерть конечна.

Шпион расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, обнажив горло и ключицы, немного растрепал уложенные на затылке волосы, чтобы создать впечатление легкомысленного, но симпатичного парня, который выпил уже достаточно, чтобы искать компанию и приятные приключения на задницу.  
Он поднялся и немного постоял возле музыкального проигрывателя, зная, что Снайпер уже заметил его. Подошел к бару и взял еще одну кружку эля, стараясь не морщиться от его вида и запаха. Обернулся, прислонившись бедром к барной стойке, и лениво обежал взглядом зал, словно искал претендентов для приятного времяпровождения.

В дальнем углу, в полумраке, багрово светился кончик сигареты, глаза Снайпера поблескивали. Шпион улыбнулся ему, забрал свой стакан и подошел, стараясь всем телом транслировать дружелюбие и беспечность. Снайпер отодвинулся в тень.

\- Привет, - сказал Шпион, остановившись у его стола. – Можно присоединиться?  
Он знал, что все равно не сумеет изобразить австралийский выговор, - словно с членом во рту, ей-богу, - поэтому старался говорить чисто и гладко, лишь бы в речи нельзя было заподозрить француза.  
\- Нет. - Недружелюбно проговорил Снайпер. – Проваливай, приятель.  
Шпион замер, не донеся кружку до стола.  
\- А почему? – спросил он, улыбаясь растерянно и лихорадочно пытаясь просчитать – узнал ли его Снайпер или он попросту бука.

Снайпер поднял на него холодный взгляд. И хотя в полумраке было плохо видно его лицо, Шпион знал, что глаза у него светло-голубые, красивые вообще-то, только обычно их мало кто видит - Снайпер не любил расставаться со своими авиаторами… но даже для такого отморозка трахаться в очках было бы чересчур.  
Шпион смотрел на него в упор и обиженно кривил губы. Снайпер знал его не настолько хорошо, чтобы узнать без маски с первого взгляда. Так что либо Снайпер в курсе, что его ищут, либо… либо он мрачный самодостаточный одиночка, который даже в гей-бар приходит чтобы выпить пива и вздрочнуть ладошкой под столом.  
\- Не люблю компанию, - невозмутимо проговорил Снайпер и потушил окурок в пепельнице, потыкав его с такой яростью, словно это несчастный окурок был виноват в том, что к Снайперу клеятся.

\- Прости, а что тогда ты тут забыл, красавчик? – не выдержал Шпион. – Это гей-бар, сюда приходят знакомиться, а не сидеть в углу, как сыч!  
Снайпер вскинул бровь, потом достал еще одну сигарету из пачки, лежащей на столе, пощелкал зажигалкой, прикуривая, затянулся и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Почему гей-бар? – спросил он удивленно. - Это просто мужской бар, вовсе не гейский.  
Шпион открыл было рот… и осекся.

До него начало доходить, почему парень, через которого он нашел Снайпера, сказал об этом баре так просто и спокойно, словно не было пикантности в том, что Снайпер, шестифутовая брутальная дылда, мрачная машина смерти, ходит по таким заведениям.  
Это ведь действительно не гей-бар, - не бывает таких убогих гей-баров! - это всего лишь долбаный неразборчивый австралийский акцент, и только-то.

А ведь стоило задуматься о том, что Снайпер – не из тех, кто ищет компанию на ночь в подобных местах. Он одиночка… и даже не гей, несмотря на тот эпизод, который Шпион, к собственной досаде, не мог забыть.  
Шпион осознал, что краснеет. Он думал, что давно разучился краснеть, но он попал в глупейшую ситуацию, чего он не любил, и выставил себя идиотом перед тем человеком, который был достаточно злопамятен, чтобы при удобном случае припомнить эту промашку.

\- Садись, приятель, - вдруг сказал Снайпер, еле заметно улыбаясь.  
Шпион сел. Снайпер помалкивал, пил свое пиво и задумчиво смотрел на него из полумрака. Достал зажигалку и высек огонек, когда Шпион взял губами сигарету, усмехнулся в ответ на благодарный кивок и откинулся назад. Шпион цедил эль и думал, что делать дальше. Секс бы здорово решил проблему, но секс, судя по всему, откладывался, так что нужно было искать другие пути…  
\- Значит, ты выбрал меня в качестве партнера на ночь? – вдруг спросил Снайпер.  
… или нет.

Шпион кивнул и вскинул на него взгляд.  
\- Надеюсь, мы обойдемся без вопросов «почему я?», - высокомерно сказал он. – Мы взрослые люди…  
Он чуть не брякнул про адский фургон, в котором наотрез отказывался трахаться - он с прошлого раза запомнил, какая там узкая и неудобная кровать, на которой двое мужчин нормальной комплекции едва не свернули себе шеи, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
\- Ладно, - невозмутимо проговорил Снайпер. – Тогда пошли?  
\- На сеновал? – глупо спросил Шпион, с трудом сдержав вопль «только не фургон!».  
\- Нет, - немного удивленно ответил Снайпер. – Тут рядом есть гостиница.

***

Горячей воды в кране, разумеется, не было, но Шпион был только рад остудить горящее лицо. Он поплескал прохладной водой по щекам, зачесал волосы назад мокрыми ладонями. Секс не был для него проблемой… обычно, но не в этот раз и не с этим человеком. Он ощущал тяжелый, требовательный взгляд Снайпера, преследующий его и жгущий между лопаток.  
В принципе, можно было открыться и завербовать Снайпера без лишних телодвижений, но тот секс… тот животный трах, который между ними случился, никак не выходил из головы, и Шпион до боли хотел его повторить. Он им грезил… и теперь собирался сполна получить желаемое.

Он повернулся к Снайперу лицом и принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку. Снайпер сидел на стуле в углу комнаты, - он сразу же ушел в такое место, откуда ему не могли выстрелить в спину, должно быть, это было уже бессознательное, - и внимательно смотрел. Без маски Шпион даже в одежде ощущал себя голым, особенно под этим пристальным, заинтересованным взглядом. Он замер, словно кролик перед удавом, растерявшись, уронил рубашку на пол.

Снайпер поднялся и неторопливо подошел к нему, медленно провел мозолистыми кончиками пальцев по груди, шершаво приласкал твердые соски, а потом крепко взял за затылок, сжав пальцы в волосах, и дернул к себе.  
«А со мной ты не целовался, - подумал Шпион, отвечая на его неожиданно жадные, мокрые и горячие поцелуи. – Мы столько раз отправляли друг друга на Респаун, мы были ближе, чем бывают лучшие друзья, но меня ты не поцеловал ни разу, сволочь».

Он судорожно обхватил обеими руками плечи Снайпера, бездумно потянул рубашку, пытаясь стащить ее, и ахнул, когда Снайпер вдруг сделал подсечку и уронил его на кровать, навалившись сверху.  
Снайпер был одним из самых спокойных, самых терпеливых и невозмутимых людей, из всех, кого Шпион знал. Но еще он знал, - испытал на собственной шкуре, - что мистер Манди может быть тем еще животным, когда ему срывает тормоза, а Шпион хотел, всей душой жаждал, чтобы мистер Манди слетел с катушек. Он хотел еще разочек получить того сильного, выносливого и свирепого динго, который валял его на узкой одноместной кровати в фургоне, кусал за плечи и игнорировал вскрики, всхлипы и мольбы о пощаде.

Снайпер подхватил его за бедра и грубым рывком дернул к себе, протащив спиной по кровати. Шпион вскрикнул, когда простыня обожгла ему спину, и выгнулся, схватившись руками за края кровати. Снайпер навалился сверху и лениво ухмыльнулся, - Шпиона сводили с ума его выступающие, заостренные клыки на верхней челюсти, - и вдруг без предупреждения укусил за плечо.  
Шпион вскрикнул и лихорадочно потащил с него рубашку, едва не оборвав пуговицы. Он даже всхлипнул от возбуждения, прижавшись обнаженной грудью к твердой горячей груди. Снайпер перестал кусаться и теперь зализывал и целовал свои следы. Судя по его настойчивости и жадности, к утру шея будет разукрашена шикарным ожерельем синяков. Как в тот раз.

Шпион блаженно застонал от сладких кусачих поцелуев и попытался потрогать Снайпера за член через ткань джинсов, но Снайпер ловко перехватил его руки и прижал к подушке, сжав за запястья.  
\- Тихо, - сказал он, удивительно мягко и вкрадчиво для таких властных, грубоватых прикосновений. – Будь послушным, приятель, ладно?

Шпион, подчиняясь требованию его рук, перекатился на живот. Его тут же жестко взяли за загривок и вдавили лицом в подушку, по ягодице прилетел звонкий шлепок. Шпион взвыл и раздвинул ноги, с готовностью прогибаясь в пояснице, показывая, что будет послушным и не будет сопротивляться. Снайпер неторопливо поглаживал его бедра поверх тонкой ткани брюк, вызывая мурашки предвкушения.

Когда Шпион работал на «МаннКо» - он прекрасно изучил вражескую команду. Принимая чужой облик, он не ленился запоминать походку, манеру двигаться, мимику, акценты. Он неплохо изучил вражеские тела, потому что был любопытен, и, конечно, не удержался, осмотрев каждого голышом.

Откровенно говоря, Снайпер сначала его не впечатлил. Снайпер был высокий, длинноногий, но сутулый и ненормально худой. На его жилистом теле обнаружилась россыпь шрамов – и от ножа, и от чьих-то клыков, на боку розовел старый шрам от пули. Жилистые руки заросли густым черным подшерстком, на груди курчавились волосы, спускаясь к паху черной жесткой дорожкой. Про ноги и говорить было нечего - Снайпер был дикий и неухоженный австралийский волк… и размеры его члена, между прочим, Шпиона тоже сразу не впечатлили.  
Лишь потом, и на собственной заднице, он узнал, что Снайпер из тех парней, у которых во время возбуждения шланг вытягивается чуть ли не втрое. Не до колена, конечно, но весьма прилично.

Шпион торопливо стащил брюки, вывернул карман и положил рядом с собой презерватив и одноразовый пакетик смазки. Снайпер одобрительно поцеловал его в плечо, а через пару минут, натянув резинку, навалился сзади.  
Он не был обучен никаким изыскам, утонченным ласкам… он трахался, как это делает животное – просто и безыскусно, но Шпион плавился под ним, кусал подушку, пытаясь подавить крики и не орать на всю гостиницу. Он не торопился трогать себя, он знал, что мистер Манди может делать это долго, так что нет нужды спешить и можно распробовать удовольствие, посмаковать его. Снайпер держал его за бедра, толкаясь резко и глубоко, то и дело кусал за плечо, но помалкивал, Шпион даже его дыхания толком не слышал.

Он сдался, сунул руку под живот и принялся дрочить, чувствуя, что где-то на горизонте замаячил крышесносный оргазм. Снайпер позволил ему поерзать, выбирая наилучшее положение, и теперь его член при каждом толчке проезжался по простате, от чего у Шпиона перед глазами вспыхивали искры.  
\- Еще, милый, еще! - простонал он, плавая в поту. – Еще, пожалуйста!  
Снайпер замер, его пальцы больно сжались на бедрах.  
\- Нет, нет, что же ты?! – проскулил Шпион, жадно сжимаясь на его члене, так правильно и туго наполняющем его задницу. – Еще!  
Снайпер громко выдохнул, перегнулся, схватив Шпиона за плечи, и принялся двигаться так порывисто и быстро, что Шпион все-таки заорал, запрокинув голову.

Он почти отключился на пару минут, вздрагивая и сглатывая, переживая сильнейший, упоительнейший оргазм, и почти не заметил, как Снайпер отодвинулся. Под закрытыми веками плясали черные снежинки, по телу бродили восхитительные затухающие волны удовольствия. Матрас промялся от тяжести другого тела, Шпион лениво перевернулся на спину, сел, прислонившись спиной к подушке, и открыл глаза – в его горло уперся острый кончик кукри.

Снайпер, стоя коленями на краю кровати, зло щурился. По его груди стекал пот, черные волосы, обычно гладко причесанные, растрепались как у мальчишки, но на лице была такая гримаса молчаливой ярости, что Шпион сглотнул.  
\- Чего. Тебе. Надо? – процедил Снайпер, и кончик мачете больно ткнулся в шею.  
\- О чем ты? – спросил Шпион, стараясь казаться напуганным и непонимающим.  
\- Я тебе шею перережу, сука! - пообещал Снайпер. – Респауна здесь нет.  
Шпион выдохнул - скрываться дальше не было смысла, так что он перестал изображать невинность. Прямо перед его лицом тяжело свисал мягкий член, уменьшаясь буквально на глазах. Шпион машинально потянулся снять резинку, наполненную спермой, и задохнулся от боли, когда лезвие кукри прорезало его кожу, оставив царапину. По груди потекли капли крови.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, гад? – зло спросил Снайпер, он медленно остывал, но волоски на его руках стояли дыбом – то ли от ярости, то ли от озноба.  
\- Серьезно? – не выдержал Шпион. – Ты голый. Я тоже. И ты болтаешь хером перед моим лицом! Так как думаешь, что я забыл в этой дыре?!  
Снайпер моргнул и чуть отодвинул мачете. Шпион раздраженно стащил с него резинку, завязал ее узлом и брезгливо отбросил подальше.  
\- Ты явился сюда… чтобы перепихнуться? – удивленно спросил Снайпер, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Представь себе, - огрызнулся Шпион.

Он грубо отпихнул Снайпера, не обращая внимания на кукри, порылся в сброшенной куче одежды и достал из кармана штанов аккуратно сложенный носовой платок. Прижал к длинной глубокой царапине, пытаясь остановить кровь. Снайпер несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом отодвинулся, достал сигареты и защелкал зажигалкой.  
\- И мне дай, - попросил Шпион, утирая кровавые разводы с груди.  
Снайпер достал еще одну сигарету, но пока он ее прикуривал, Шпион нетерпеливо вытащил двумя пальцами зажженную сигарету из его губ и с наслаждением затянулся. Снайпер недовольно взглянул на него, но не стал спорить.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Если без шуток, что тебе надо?  
\- Хочу предложить тебе работу, - сказал Шпион, прижимая окровавленный платок к шее.  
\- Не интересует, - тут же ответил Снайпер. – Я с тобой работать не собираюсь.  
\- Ладно, - легко отозвался Шпион. – Как ты меня узнал?  
\- По жопе, - сказал Снайпер, едва заметно улыбнувшись.  
Шпион взглянул на него возмущенно, но потом подумал, что не так-то много людей горит желанием спать с этим неотесанным динго, так что неудивительно, что тот запоминает каждую задницу, оказавшуюся в его кровати.  
\- А еще ты скулишь на французском, когда кончаешь, - добавил Снайпер и широко ухмыльнулся.  
Шпион мрачно посмотрел на него и потянулся за разбросанной одеждой. Он был зол на себя.

\- Оказывается, ты красивый, - вдруг сказал Снайпер, с любопытством рассматривая его.  
\- В отличие от тебя! - огрызнулся Шпион, жалея, что под рукой нет маски, чтобы спрятать лицо от этого внимательного взгляда.  
Снайпер тоже поднялся, порылся в пыльном рюкзаке и достал моток самого простого лейкопластыря.  
\- Держи, приятель, - сказал он.  
Шпион молча заклеил царапину на шее, перебросил лейкопластырь обратно и принялся одеваться.

\- И чем же ты таким важным занят, что не хочешь работать со мной? – спросил он, не удержавшись.  
Снайпер подтянул штаны и завозился с ремнем. Он даже не удосужился раздеться во время секса, наглая сволочь!  
\- У меня уже есть работа, и она меня устраивает, - ответил он как-то уклончиво.  
\- Какая же? – вкрадчиво спросил Шпион, инстинктивно почуяв слабину.  
\- Ну… дикие кошки нынче расплодились, - ответил Снайпер и отвел взгляд. – Так что я их отстреливаю… неплохо платят, кстати…  
Он заметил глумливое выражение лица Шпиона и замолчал, побагровел, предчувствуя насмешки.

\- Один из лучших снайперов мира стреляет по кошкам… заслуженный карьерный рост, - сладко проговорил Шпион. – Твои родители гордились бы тобой!  
У Снайпера окаменело лицо, зрачки сузились, на щеке дернулась жилка.  
\- Я собирался предложить тебе достойную работу, - сказал Шпион. – Но кажется, ты не подходишь, эта работа для первоклассных охотников на людей, а ты продолжай охотиться на котиков, дружок.  
Он поднялся и собирался пройти мимо Снайпера, но тот вскочил и сделал подсечку.

Они покатились по полу, пытаясь удушить друг друга. Рубашка Шпиона затрещала, пуговицы рассыпались и раскатились по углам. Снайпер вскрикнул, когда его чувствительно приложили затылком о пол, и обозлился еще сильнее. Вообще в ближнем бою он был не очень хорош, но он действительно разозлился, и это придавало ему сил.

Шпион попытался вывернуться из стальной хватки и громко взвыл от боли, когда руку безжалостно заломили за спину. И все же он вывернулся, оседлал Снайпера и треснул лбом в лоб - Снайпер выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, перекатился и принялся душить. Шпион лягал его, брыкался, и в какой-то момент ухитрился вырваться и вцепиться зубами в чужое плечо. Он так стиснул, что рот наполнился соленым вкусом крови, а Снайпер заорал от боли и отшвырнул его. Они раскатились по разным углам, тяжело дыша и ощупывая синяки.

\- Ебаный педрила! - выругался Снайпер, осторожно трогая распухший кровавый укус. – Лягушатник долбаный!  
Потом он увидел разбитые очки-авиаторы со смятой оправой, которые забыл снять с рубашки, и его даже перекосило от ярости. Шпион нахально ухмыльнулся и с трудом поднялся на ноги - левая рука болезненно пульсировала в плече, помятые ребра ныли, но он в кои-то веки ощущал себя живым, полным азарта… не ради оплаты, не ради бонусов, исключительно потому, что у него был интересный, достойный противник.

Снайпер прищурился рассматривая его, оценивая состояние, и вдруг метнулся к кровати, подхватил кукри… и замер, когда ему в лоб уперлось дуло массивного револьвера. Правда, он все-таки успел приставить лезвие к горлу Шпиона, и они застыли в патовой ситуации неописуемо живописной композицией.

\- Дальше что? – спросил Снайпер. – Пристрелишь меня – я успею тебя прирезать.  
Шпион помолчал.  
\- Если тебя действительно не заинтересовало мое предложение - я уйду, - наконец, сказал Шпион. – Но я уверен, что человек с твоими способностями не должен растрачивать их на стрельбу по кошкам.  
\- Говори, - сказал Снайпер.  
Шпион помедлил и убрал револьвер от его лба. Снайпер тоже отбросил мачете на кровать и снова пощупал укус, морщась от боли.

\- Нужно убить одного не очень хорошего человека, которого очень хорошо охраняют, - сообщил Шпион. – С двух миль.  
Снайпер недоверчиво взглянул на него, не замечая, что лицо у него стало заинтригованное, видимо, проснулся профессиональный интерес.  
-… через иллюминатор, - закончил Шпион. – Это важно.  
Снайпер помолчал, раздумывая, поскреб ногтями волосы на затылке, почесал подбородок.

\- А ты при чем? – спросил он, наконец. – Это работа стрелка, а не шпиона.  
\- Цель знает, что на нее открыли охоту, - пояснил Шпион. – Другой возможности выполнить задание не будет, поэтому моему снайперу никто не должен помешать…  
\- Ты будешь прикрывать мою спину? – фыркнул Снайпер. – Ты будешь моим телохранителем, серьезно?!  
\- Никто не знает твою спину так хорошо, как я, - улыбнулся Шпион.  
Снайпер поморщился. Поспорить с этим он не мог – Шпион столько раз отправлял его на Респаун, подкравшись сзади, что оба уже и со счета сбились.

Шпион всматривался в его длинное невозмутимое лицо и все отчетливее понимал, что Снайпер борется с собой, чтобы не согласиться слишком поспешно. Он был прирожденным хищником из засады, охотником, а стрельба по кошкам – это слабенький суррогат настоящей охоты. Такие, как Снайпер, предпочитают достойные трофеи – людей.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Снайпер. – А зачем тебе нужно было это?  
Он кивнул на смятую постель, красноречивое свидетельство того, чем они тут занимались.  
\- Ради удовольствия, - ответил Шпион, пожав плечами.  
Снайпер уставился на него недоверчиво, словно не мог взять в толк, что можно трахаться не затем, чтобы наказать надоевшего врага, и не затем, чтобы выяснить, кто из них лучший, и не потому, что больше нечем заняться, а исключительно из любви к сексу.

\- Ты же не думал, что этим убедишь меня? – спросил Снайпер, склонив голову и прищурив глаза.  
\- Я знал, что мне достаточно рассказать тебе о задании, дорогуша, чтобы ты заинтересовался, - улыбнулся Шпион. – Считай секс исключительно моей прихотью… и кстати, если бы ты обзавелся мобильным телефоном, как все нормальные люди, связаться с тобой было бы куда легче.  
\- Именно поэтому я не собираюсь обзаводиться мобильным телефоном, - кисло ответил Снайпер. – Не хочу, чтобы меня отслеживали.  
Шпион поморщился, чужая паранойя порой раздражала его до зубовного скрежета. Откровенно говоря, Снайпер как раз имел право на паранойю, в конце концов, именно Шпион сотни раз вонзал нож ему в спину, стрелял в голову, душил леской, перерезал горло, отправляя на Респаун, но все-таки…

\- Я возьму нам два билета на самолет, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься везти в Канаду свой чертов фургон?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ох, ты что, серьезно? – не выдержал Шпион, наблюдая, как Снайпер методично и неторопливо оборудует рабочее место.

Первым делом тот установил на подоконнике снайперскую винтовку на треноге, но не снял крышку с прицела. Потом поставил раскладной стульчик, переносную плитку на сухом горючем и пачку растворимого кофе. Шпион скривился, увидев логотип «Нескафе» - он бы не стал пить такую гадость даже под страхом смерти. Это не кофе, это… это мерзкий, дешевый суррогат, которым можно травить тараканов и врагов.  
Но Снайпер невозмутимо перелил в мутноватый пластиковый кофейник воду из бутылки, и пока она вскипала, он прошелся с мотком скотча по периметру чердака, где они обосновались, и заклеил самые заметные щели. Им очень повезло, что не ударили ранние заморозки – по чердаку свободно гулял сквозняк, но со сквозняком можно было справиться скотчем, а вот с морозом, который пробирается под одежду – нет.

Потом Снайпер достал несколько пустых бутылок и поставил их на пол, рядом со стулом.  
\- Что? – равнодушно спросил он, даже не обернувшись.  
\- Ты и здесь собираешься ссать в бутылки? – брезгливо спросил Шпион. – Знаешь, за это наша команда ненавидела тебя еще больше, чем вашего Пиро. А сложно ненавидеть кого-то сильнее, чем этого чокнутого. Это отвратительно!  
Снайпер широко ухмыльнулся - ненависть чужой команды вызывала у него только искреннее веселье.

\- Как до такого вообще можно было додуматься?! – возмутился Шпион.  
\- Вы сильно наседали, а мне было нечем отбиваться, - ответил Снайпер, пожав плечами. –Банка удобно подвернулось под руку.  
\- Больной ублюдок, - буркнул Шпион, скривив губы. – Это было мерзко!  
\- Зато эффективно, - хмыкнул Снайпер, щуря в улыбке глаза.  
Шпион замолчал, с этим он поспорить не мог - мало что могло сравниться по убойности и тошнотворности, чем стеклянные бутылки с чужой мочой, прилетевшие в лоб.

Снайпер высыпал в кипяток растворимый кофе, как следует потряс чайник и перелил в кружку с надписью «Снайпер #1».  
\- Будешь кофе, приятель? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- От кофе бы не отказался, - чопорно проговорил Шпион. – Но эту дрянь пить не стану.  
Снайпер равнодушно пожал плечами. Он на пару секунд открыл прицел, посмотрел, что-то проверяя, и снова захлопнул.

Шпион бродил за его спиной, не мешая ему и не отвлекая, лишь присматриваясь к его действиям. Он действительно соскучился по этому виду – сутулая худая спина на фоне окна, шляпа на черных волосах, кукри, воткнутый в пол, неизменная чашка с кофе... Он любил разыскивать Снайпера на поле боя, устраиваться у того за спиной и тихонько рассматривать его перед нападением. Иногда Снайпер вовремя обнаруживал его присутствие, но чаще всего не замечал до момента, когда балисонг вонзался ему под лопатку или в печень, если у Шпиона было настроение полюбоваться на агонию, или скользил по горлу, если Шпиону хотелось близкого контакта.

\- Хватит топать, меня это бесит, - раздраженно сказал Снайпер, не оборачиваясь. - Будешь меня доставать – банкой получишь.  
Шпион фыркнул.  
\- Ты сначала найди меня, охотник, - насмешливо сказал он, активируя невидимость.  
Снайпер взглянул на наручные часы, убедившись, что у него есть время в запасе, потом оглянулся и пару минут внимательно сканировал чердак взглядом. Шпион не двигался и кусал губы, отчаянно старался не засмеяться.

Наконец раздосадованный Снайпер отвернулся – и даже отшатнулся, едва не свалившись со складного стульчика, когда прямо перед ним из воздуха возникла тень.  
\- Теряешь хватку, - усмехнулся Шпион и ядовито передразнил, - приятель.  
В ту же секунду разозленный Снайпер схватил его за горло и с силой ударил о стену.  
Шпион машинально потянулся за ножом, но Снайпер, который тоже прекрасно помнил чужие привычки, перехватил его запястье и так сжал, что Шпион едва не заорал от острой боли.  
\- Не беси меня, - тихо и доходчиво проговорил Снайпер. – Мы в одной упряжке… так что не мешай мне работать.  
Шпион замер, тяжело дыша.

Снайпер стоял так близко, что за стеклами желтых авиаторов можно было разглядеть серые точечки в его глазах, и то, какие обветренные у него губы, и розовый шрам на щеке, оставленный ножом. Снайпер тоже бегал взглядом по его лицу, должно быть, он никак не мог привыкнуть к Шпиону без маски.  
Их молчание и близость друг к другу начали принимать странные, извращенные формы, так что Снайпер отпустил его и отошел подальше. Шпион помассировал ноющее запястье, потом потрогал горло – под высоким воротником водолазки скрывались следы укусов и засосов, которые пожелтели и расплылись на коже, словно чернильные пятна в воде.

Снайпер нервно поглядывал на него и торопливо пил кофе, потом взглянул на часы и подобрался, устроился возле своей винтовки, припав к прицелу. Шпион тихонько бродил позади него, стараясь не шуметь, и удивился, когда Снайпер вдруг сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Надеюсь, ты не обиделся как девчонка?  
\- Я профессионал, - фыркнул Шпион. – Мне наплевать на твой сложный характер, пока ты работаешь на меня… но я не могу гарантировать, что в качестве компенсации за потраченные нервы не воткну тебе нож в спину и не сбегу с твоими деньгами.  
Снайпер посмотрел на него со скептицизмом.  
\- Я шучу, - мило улыбнулся Шпион. – Это непрофессионально.  
Снайпер хмыкнул и снова припал к прицелу, изучая местность, небрежно стащил шляпу и отбросил ее в сторону, сосредоточился на винтовке.

Шпион наблюдал за ним с любопытством. Снайпер работал… скучно. Никакой эффектности: сидит мужик на складном стульчике, попивает паршивый растворимый кофе, потом отливает в бутылку, - спасибо, хоть не швыряет ее из окна, - время от времени смотрит в прицел, и на этом все, ни взрывов, ни криков. Сплошная скука и эффективность, одна пуля – один труп.

\- Ты не думал, что другие шпионы могут уже быть здесь? – негромко спросил Снайпер.  
\- Я бы заметил, - ответил Шпион. - Да что там, даже ты заметил бы! Их, знаешь ли, видно.  
\- Тебя же не видно, - буркнул Снайпер, проигнорировав шпильку.  
\- Потому что я пользуюсь передовыми технологиями, - улыбнулся Шпион. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что в мире всего несколько часов от «МаннКо» с такими возможностями, и они доступны не всем?  
Снайпер полуобернулся.  
\- У меня большую часть оружия забрали, - признался он. – Все, что было собственностью корпорации…  
Он вдруг осекся и посмотрел на Шпиона недоверчиво.  
\- Ты просто спер свои часы!  
Шпион рассмеялся.  
\- Именно, - ответил он. – Мы с ними сроднились и со мной им лучше, чем с каким-нибудь криворуким болваном.  
Снайпер широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мудила, - проговорил он с одобрением в голосе.

Мобильный телефон Шпиона издал тихий звук.  
\- Пора, - сказал Шпион, посерьезнев. – Цель направляется к самолету.  
Снайпер кивнул и припал к прицелу, и тут же внизу, на лестнице, сработала ловушка-растяжка, звонко зазвенели бубенцы.  
\- Работай, - негромко сказал Шпион. – До тебя никто не доберется, обещаю.  
Он кинул последний взгляд на согнутую спину Снайпера и на его черные вихры на затылке, вечно примятые шляпой, и выскользнул за дверь.

Снайпер терпеливо наблюдал за развитием событий, не отвлекаясь на шум на лестнице. Кортеж цели, - сморщенного старичка в сером костюме, с брезгливым, неприятным лицом, что так и просило пули, - прибыл к частному самолету. Снайпер наблюдал, не шевелясь - Шпион, излагая задачу, несколько раз подчеркнул, что цель должна быть уничтожена только и исключительно в своем самолете, формально, не находясь на канадской земле. В процессе обсуждения они отказались от выстрела в иллюминатор – слишком велика погрешность, учитывая расстояние и сильный ветер на открытом пространстве.

Внизу, между первым и вторым этажами, кто-то заорал диким голосом, раздались парные выстрелы, однако растяжки на верхних этажах молчали. Снайпер не отвлекался, старичок, сопровождаемый шкафообразной охраной, поспешил к трапу, резво поднялся по ступенькам, что твой козлик, и коротко кивнул стюардессе. На лестнице снова кто-то вскрикнул, высоко и болезненно, но Снайпер, как и всегда, задержал дыхание, мягко и нежно нажал на спуск. Цель практически скрылась в салоне, как невидимая злая сила схватила старичка за шиворот и яростно швырнула вперед. Белая рубашка остолбеневшей стюардессы украсилась алыми пятнами и брызгами. Старичок шлепнулся лицом вниз… вернее тем, что осталось от его головы. Рядом шлепнулась стюардесса, Снайпер знал, что ее не задело выстрелом, скорее всего, она упала в обморок от перепуга. Охрана забегала вокруг лежащих тел, но это Снайпера уже не интересовало.

Он опустил оптический прицел и принялся разбирать винтовку. На сборы у него уходило не больше трех минут, но шум внизу стих раньше, чем он полностью собрался. Снайпер накинул на плечи рюкзак, подхватил сумку с разобранной и упакованной винтовкой и взял в свободную руку кукри. Он не знал, что его ожидает за дверью, но встречать опасность лицом к лицу удобнее с большим ножом, чем с длинной, неуклюжей и тяжелой винтовкой.

Он толкнул дверь и едва не споткнулся о труп, лежащий на пороге в луже собственной крови. Сердце предательски трепыхнулось, но труп был в черном костюме, а не в темно-синем, как у этого выпендрежника. Все растяжки на лестнице были сорваны, однако по пути вниз Снайпер не встретил ни одного живого человека, только распростертые тела с дыркой в голове или вспоротым горлом.  
На первом этаже, в заброшенном складе, среди гнилых досок и сорванных измазанных краской клеенок катались два тела. Снайпер пару секунд наблюдал за борьбой - молодой парень в темном костюме занял более удачную позицию, но Шпион, весь в пыли, грязи и крови, не сдавался и пытался придушить его бедрами. Снайпер подобрал отброшенный «Амбассадор», и взвел курок, противники замерли, услышав щелчок.

\- Твой наниматель – мертв, - спокойно сказал Снайпер. – Вали отсюда.  
Парень перестал выбивать из Шпиона дух и откатился в сторону, неуверенно поднялся на ноги.  
\- Что, дадите мне просто уйти? – спросил он, шмыгая разбитым носом.  
\- Ну да, - равнодушно ответил Снайпер. – Нам-то ты нахрена сдался, приятель?  
Парень помолчал, потом сплюнул кровью. Шпион с трудом поднялся, покачнулся, но устоял на ногах, тоже сплюнул кровь и утер ладонью грязное лицо, размазав грязь еще сильнее. Однако большая часть крови на нем принадлежала не ему, что не могло не радовать.

\- Я же могу на вас донести, - неуверенно проговорил парень. – Вас начнут искать и найдут…  
\- Меня зовут Мик Манди, - сказал Снайпер.  
Шпион взглянул на него с изумленным недоверием, он не мог поверить, что Снайпер вот так запросто отпустит свидетеля.  
\- Те, кто слышал мое имя, знают, где меня найти, - невозмутимо проговорил Снайпер.  
Парень неуверенно поглядел на него, потом перевел взгляд на Шпиона, потом покосился в сторону двери.  
\- Так я пойду? – спросил он.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Снайпер, пожав плечами. – Пока-пока, приятель.  
Парень повернулся и успел сделать пару шагов, - на лице Шпиона проступило негодование, - Снайпер выстрелил от бедра, не целясь, и тот рухнул на пол с дыркой в голове.

\- Зелень, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Снайпер и перебросил «Амбассадор» Шпиону.  
\- Уходим, - сказал тот, сунув пистолет в наплечную кобуру. – Машина в соседнем квартале.  
Он попытался привести себя в порядок, пока Снайпер упаковывал кукри в чехол и пристегивал к рюкзаку, но костюм был испорчен безвозвратно.

В машине Шпион включил радио, и они внимательно прослушали срочный выпуск новостей, где сообщалось об убийстве общественного деятеля, филантропа и миллионера.  
\- Хороший выстрел, - одобрительно проговорил Шпион.  
Снайпер усмехнулся, откинулся назад и надвинул шляпу на глаза, и пока Шпион звонил заказчику и обсуждал с ним оплату, Снайпер дремал, лениво прислушиваясь к разговору.

Машина остановилась у небольшой семейной гостиницы. Шпион скинул окровавленный пиджак и затолкал его в пакет, пригладил волосы и раздраженно вытащил из них паутину и прилипший мусор. Ворота гаража открылись, Шпион загнал машину и бросил пакет с грязной одеждой в багажник, из чего Снайпер сделал вывод, что уезжать на этой машине они не будут. Он достал сумку с винтовкой и на всякий случай расстегнул чехол мачете, чтобы успеть выхватить нож, если у Шпиона какие-то отдельные планы на него.

\- У нас есть пара часов, чтобы привести себя в порядок, - проговорил Шпион. – Потом я могу подбросить тебя в аэропорт, если хочешь.  
Снайпер кивнул и зевнул. Шпион торопливо переоделся в простую, непримечательную одежду – джинсы и ветровку, накинул капюшон на голову.  
\- Я видел китайский ресторанчик на углу, - сообщил он. – Тебе что-нибудь взять?  
Снайпер снова кивнул.

Он скинул ботинки и завалился на застеленную постель, заложил руки за голову и принялся дремать. Он отвык от перелетов через часовые пояса и теперь не мог отделаться от чудовищной сонливости, но, несмотря на поверхностный сон, его мозг скрупулезно отсчитывал минуты. Если Шпион не вернется через пятнадцать минут, надо уносить ноги, это же Шпион, подлые подставы – это его работа.

Но тот вернулся через десять минут с пакетом китайской еды. Поставил ее на столик и подергал Снайпера за щиколотку.  
\- Вставай, - проговорил Шпион, стащив капюшон с густых темных волос. – Нашел время дрыхнуть!  
Он поставил Снайперу на грудь картонную коробку и бросил сверху палочки в упаковке.

Снайпер благодарно кивнул, но не стал подниматься даже ради еды; подпихнул подушку повыше, потом разломал палочки и принялся быстро и ловко есть рис с кусочками свинины. Шпион устроился в другом углу, у столика, он медленно цеплял палочками овощи из супа, потом выпил бульон и элегантно промокнул губы салфеткой. Он все делал так воспитанно, изыскано… французишка, что с него взять.

\- Если не секрет, как ты прятал волосы под маской? – спросил Снайпер неожиданно даже для себя.  
Шпион вздернул бровь, но вдруг ответил честно, наверное, тоже слишком устал, чтобы врать и изворачиваться.  
\- Собирал в хвост на затылке, - сказал он. – Хвост под воротник пиджака, сверху балаклаву… удобно, если привыкнуть.  
Снайпер кивнул. Шпион вдруг усмехнулся.

\- Честность в обмен на честность, - промурлыкал он. – Почему ваш шпион не защищал тебя? Это ведь успешная тактика для тандема.  
\- А ты часто защищал вашего снайпера? – поинтересовался Снайпер. – По-моему, ты только и делал, что околачивался вокруг меня.  
Шпион улыбнулся и склонил голову, признавая его правоту.

\- У нашего шпиона были другие задачи, - задумчиво сказал Снайпер, решив, что теперь уж от правды вреда не будет, команды давно расформированы и вряд ли соберутся вновь. – Он защищал другого человека.  
\- Кого? – с любопытством спросил Шпион.  
\- Какая разница? – пожал плечами Снайпер. – Не меня.  
По красивому лицу Шпиона пробежало азартное, заинтригованное выражение. Судя по всему, он вознамерился докопаться до правды. Ну… успехов ему, что ли - шпион красной команды не из тех, кто потерпит вторжение в свою личную жизнь.

Снайпер наклонил картонную коробку и одним глотком допил кисловатый остренький соус на донышке.

***

Пустые картонные упаковки Шпион собрал в пакет и выставил за дверь. Он несколько секунд постоял на пороге их номера, прислушиваясь, но ничего подозрительно не услышал: никто не прятался за углом, не выли сирены на весь район, разве что внизу, на светлой большой кухне, бормотал телевизор, повторяя срочный выпуск новостей. Шпион вернулся в номер и закрыл дверь на замок.

Снайпер удосужился подняться – он сидел на краю кровати, спустив длинные ноги на пол, и щелкал зажигалкой, пытаясь прикурить. Шпион помолчал, рассматривая его, небритого с утра, помятого, с зажатой в губах сигаретой. Снайпер вскинул на него взгляд и, кажется, ничуть не удивился, увидев, что на него наставлен «Амбассадор».

\- Вставай, - приказал Шпион, сузив глаза.  
Снайпер наконец-то прикурил сигарету, затянулся, потом медленно поднялся и отбросил зажигалку на прикроватный столик. Он стоял спокойно и расслабленно, свесив руки, выдыхал дым носом, а кончик его сигареты тлел и осыпался пеплом на рубашку.  
\- Раздевайся, - сказал Шпион.  
Снайпер вскинул бровь.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Но я не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо…  
\- Заткнись и делай, что говорю, - отрезал Шпион. – Будешь меня раздражать – я тебе колено прострелю. Поверь, это больно.

Снайпер пожал плечами и принялся раздеваться, небрежно сбрасывая одежду в кучу. Он не стеснялся собственной наготы, не чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным, ему было попросту похеру, есть на нем штаны или нет. Он выпрямился и вопросительно посмотрел на Шпиона, потушил почти скуренную сигарету о пепельницу и тут же достал другую.

«А ведь он даже не красивый», - почти с отчаянием подумал Шпион, рассматривая его.  
Мрачноватый невозмутимый Снайпер относился к тем людям, которые решают проблемы, а красота или хотя бы привлекательность в таком деле не имеют значения. У Снайпера было слишком много волос на теле и слишком мало картинной мускулатуры. Осанка напрочь испорчена, смугловатая, загорелая физиономия далека от канонов красоты, волосы грязные и примятые шляпой….

Шпион знал действительно красивых людей. К примеру, доктор красной команды был привлекательный - белозубый, обаятельный, с умным лицом и выразительными глазами. А шпион красной команды был очень похож на еще не старого Алека Болдуина, только, пожалуй, благородней и породистей… себя Шпион тоже считал как минимум симпатичным.  
Но вот назвать красавцем Снайпера язык не поворачивался – тот был… брутальным. В нем буквально все кричало о том, что он без лишних нервов и телодвижений решает проблемы по мере их поступления, не суетясь и не делая необдуманных поступков.

Шпион не мог понять, что его привлекает в этом пустынном дикаре – ореол брутальности или раздражающая самоуверенность Снайпера, или то, что Снайпер притягательно пахнет горьким мужским потом, порохом и самокрутками из паршивого табака.  
Шпиона в принципе привлекал Снайпер, весь полностью, и это влечение принимало уже ненормальные формы, превращаясь из сексуальной заинтересованности в какую-то одержимость.

\- Дальше что? – спросил Снайпер.  
Шпион, не выпуская его из прицела, ослабил галстук, стащил его через голову и бросил Снайперу.  
\- Свяжи себе руки, - сказал он.  
\- Ты больной, ты в курсе? – с любопытством спросил Снайпер, но тем не менее подчинился, зубами затянув на запястьях крепкий узел.  
\- Кто это говорит, извращенец, который швыряется банками с собственной мочой? – огрызнулся Шпион.  
Он убрал пистолет в кобуру, подошел поближе и погладил Снайпера по груди, заросшей волосами поверх целой сетки старых шрамов. Снайпер смотрел на него с интересом, кажется, он не собирался возмущаться или сопротивляться, он был заинтригован.

Шпион толкнул его в плечо, приказывая вернуться в постель, и когда Снайпер послушался и сел, Шпион наклонился и подпихнул ему подушку под спину. У Снайпера была прекрасная возможность ударить головой в его лицо или вцепиться зубами в горло – но он этой возможностью не воспользовался, только смотрел потемневшими глазами и ждал, что же будет дальше. Шпион выпрямился и принялся раздеваться.

\- Ты случаем не собираешься меня трахнуть, приятель? – спросил Снайпер, рассматривая его с бесстыдным интересом.  
Шпион остановился.  
\- А ты хочешь? – с удивлением спросил он.  
Снайпер пожал плечами и привольно откинулся назад, удобно устроившись на кровати.  
\- Никогда не пробовал, - честно признался он. – Но ты так тащишься от этого… наверное, это приятно?  
\- Не то слово, - усмехнулся Шпион и взглянул на часы. – Я бы с удовольствием занялся тобой, дорогуша, но у меня осталось четыре часа до самолета, а лишение девственности – это не та вещь, которую следует делать впопыхах.  
Снайпер громко фыркнул.  
\- В следующий раз, - пообещал Шпион, отстегивая носки с подтяжек.  
\- Пижон, - буркнул Снайпер, наблюдая за ним.

Шпион, наконец-то оставшись голым, вскрыл одноразовый пакетик лубриканта, щедро выдавил гель себе на пальцы и выгнулся, старательно смазывая себя. Снайпер понятливо расставил ноги, поднял связанные руки, и когда Шпион оседлал его, сжав коленями за бока, Снайпер обхватил его в какой-то пародии на любовное объятие. Погладил большими пальцами по впадине поясницы, и охнул, когда Шпион нащупал его член и направил в себя.

Шпион сладко вздохнул: он любил чувство почти насильственного наполнения, болезненной растянутости, когда кажется, что больше уже некуда. Он медленно опустился, пока длинный ровный член не исчез в его заднице полностью, распирая ее, и растянув чувствительный анус.  
\- Резинку? – спросил Снайпер, бегая взглядом по его лицу.  
\- Плевать, - прошипел Шпион, неторопливо раскачиваясь на нем. – Мы сдохнем раньше, чем подцепим СПИД.  
Снайпер хмыкнул и попытался прижать его еще ближе. Они впервые делали это лицом к лицу – это было странно, это смущало… но и возбуждало до дрожи.

Шпион вцепился в его плечи, медленно покачиваясь на члене вверх-вниз, не замечая, что его ногти оставляют глубокие царапины. Снайпер задышал чаще и возбужденнее. Он даже попытался подмахивать снизу, но Шпион крепко и доходчиво взял его ладонью за горло, сжав кадык.  
\- Понял, - прохрипел Снайпер. – Не рыпаюсь.  
Шпион лизнул его в колючую, небритую щеку и продолжил. Ему быстро надоел неспешный темп, он принялся насаживаться порывисто и глубоко, - Снайпер тихо стонал ему в плечо и почти судорожно стискивал связанные руки на талии.

\- О господи, я сейчас кончу! - прошептал Шпион распухшими горячими губами.  
Он чувствовал, что в животе завязывается тугой узел, словно пружина, которая вот-вот сорвется и выстрелит. Ноги затряслись, он так впился ногтями в спину Снайпера, что тот заорал, но Шпион этого почти не заметил, он беззвучно всхлипывал, выплескиваясь на чужой плоский живот.  
\- Еб-бать! - выдохнул Снайпер, откинувшись назад. – Приятель, ну ты даешь! Ты меня исцарапал почище, чем пума.

Шпион неохотно отлепился от него, выскользнул из тесных объятий и с трудом поднялся на разъезжающиеся ноги. Задница тут же отозвалась легкой болью, все-таки не стоило устраивать такие скачки без должной подготовки… но Шпион ни о чем не жалел.  
Снайпер, разгоряченный и потный, пытался отдышаться. На его груди, в густой черной поросли, жемчужно поблескивали подсыхающие капли. На плечах набухли алым длинные царапины… и правда, словно переспал с дикой кошкой. Шпион грустно улыбнулся, зная, что это воспоминание навсегда останется с ним, словно фотография, заложенная в голову.

Он потянулся к одежде, достал из кобуры пистолет и защелкнул в пустой барабан особый патрон. Снайпер, услышав знакомый ему звук, поднял голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – Ну ты и гнида!  
\- Прости, милый, это моя работа, - ответил Шпион, не обидевшись.  
Он выстрелил, не целясь. Снайпер инстинктивно попытался прикрыть лицо связанными руками, но Шпион метил вовсе не в голову. Снайпер непонимающе осмотрел себя и выругался сквозь зубы, увидев торчащий из живота дротик с ярко-оранжевой ампулой.

\- С-сволочь, - прошипел он и неуклюже попытался выдернуть дротик, но руки его уже не слушались, а глаза слипались. – Шлюха!  
\- Вот это уже лишнее, - заметил Шпион. – Это грубо!  
Снайпер попытался что-то ответить, наверное, хотел сказать настоящую грубость, но уронил голову на грудь, ссутулился и обмяк.

Шпион, подождав несколько секунд для надежности, подошел к нему и аккуратно выдернул дротик с опустевшей ампулой снотворного, потом развязал Снайперу руки и нежно размял темные следы от врезавшегося галстука. Снайпер спал, тихо дыша, от него пахло свежим потом, сексом, табаком и неизменным, въевшимся запахом пороха. Шпион потянул его за щиколотки и устроил на кровати удобнее, накрыл пледом, подоткнув щели. Снайпер всхрапнул.

Шпион неторопливо накинул свежую рубашку, поленившись её застегивать, тщательно собрал свои вещи, уничтожив всякие следы своего присутствия в этом гостиничном номере. Потом присел на край кровати и несколько минут бездумно слушал дыхание спящего Снайпера. Под закрытыми веками бегали глазные яблоки, длинные черные ресницы подрагивали, вокруг рта проступила темная щетина - Снайпер был из тех парней, которым приходилось бриться дважды в день, чтобы выглядеть прилично. Интересно, почему он не попытался отрастить бороду? Ему бы пошло… наверное.

Шпион открыл блокнот, достал перьевую ручку, которая неоднократно его выручала, когда нужно было вонзить ее кому-нибудь в глаз, и начал писать записку.

«Мой дорогой Мик», - небрежно вывел Шпион, зная, что Снайпера взбесит это обращение, особенно после того, что между ними произошло. Шпион широко ухмыльнулся, искренне жалея, что не увидит лица Снайпера, когда тот прочитает оставленное послание.  
Он с ядовитой вежливостью поблагодарил Снайпера за безупречно выполненную работу, написал код для получения денежного перевода и не удержался от ребячества, подписавшись как «твой нежный и преданный cherie». Ах, какая досада, что он не увидит, как перекосит Снайпера! А того наверняка перекосит, Снайпер просто взбесится, но к тому моменту Шпион будет уже далеко и в безопасности.  
Он положил записку на столик, придавил ее фальшивым паспортом и билетом на самолет до Мельбурна, чтобы Мистер Манди смог вернуться домой.

До самолета оставалось всего-то полтора часа, так что стоило поторопиться, но Шпион, переодевшись, все равно задержался на несколько минут – он склонился над спящим Снайпером, упираясь коленом в кровать, и коротко поцеловал в горячие шершавые губы.

«Возможно, я больше никогда его не увижу, - подумал Шпион со жгучей тоской. - Возможно, это последний раз, когда я вижу его живым». Он еще раз поцеловал Снайпера в губы и нежно погладил кончиками пальцев по загорелой щеке.  
Почему из всех людей – именно этот жилистый молчаливый отмороженный дикарь? Вокруг столько нормальных, адекватных, интересных личностей, воспитанных и образованных, почему из всех – вот этот?

Шпион поднялся и поправил галстук, потом подхватил сумку и вышел из номера, не забыв повесить на дверь табличку «не беспокоить».


	3. Chapter 3

Долгий австралийский день подходил к концу: солнце почти полностью укатилось за горизонт, окрасив пустошь умирающим розовым светом, с другой стороны на небо выполз бледный серп луны. В воздухе висела дымка – это нагретая земля отдавала свое тепло. Снайпер знал, что скоро станет холодно… не то чтобы очень, но уж точно прохладнее, чем днем.  
Он припарковал фургон на обочине совершенно пустой дороги и принялся обустраивать лагерь. Иногда он спал в машине, но теперь там было тесно, а вечер был слишком хорошим, чтобы задыхаться и обливаться потом в духоте.

Каждого австралийского мальчишку в первую очередь учат разводить костер правильно – так, чтобы вместе с тобой не сгорела половина пастбища. А уже потом учат стрелять на убой, искать воду, ставить ловушки, отличать ядовитых змей и пауков от неядовитых, отгонять крокодилов и динго от овец… в общем все, что требуется мальчику.  
Первым делом Снайпер развел костер, установил над ним походную жаровню и прицепил чайник. Раньше он использовал маленький электрический чайник от аккумулятора трейлера, но ему не хотелось тревожить человека, спящего внутри. Да и чая требовалось вдвое больше, куда проще вскипятить котелок, чем постоянно включать плитку.

Задние двери фургона были широко распахнуты, так что Снайпер видел силуэт на кровати - свет в фургоне был выключен, поэтому очертания тела терялись в полумраке. Чуть попозже, когда солнце окончательно сядет, нужно будет плотно закрыть двери, иначе змеи наползут в поисках тепла. Но пока было нелишне проветрить салон – кое-кто там курил, несмотря на строгий запрет, а утром они трахались, так что слабый запашок секса и пота впитался в постельное белье.

Когда чайник вскипел, Снайпер засыпал в кипяток чай и засушенные травы, щедро сыпанул сахара и перемешал варево ложкой, с наслаждением вдыхая сочный аромат, поплывший по пустоши. Он долго рылся в маленькой морозильной камере, пытаясь найти что-то сытное и простое.  
Обычно Снайпер предпочитал готовить из свежего мяса, время от времени подстреливал и разделывал небольшого кенгуру, но кое-кто был очень нежный и корчил из себя гурмана, наотрез отказался есть кенгурятину, поэтому пришлось забить морозилку полуфабрикатами из курицы и индейки. Наконец он нашел замороженные сосиски и разложил их на жаровне.

Человек, спящий в машине, вдруг громко застонал и выругался. Он завозился на узкой постели, запутался ногами в покрывале, сам себя туго спеленал и теперь бессознательно метался и вскрикивал. Снайпер никогда бы не подумал, что эта нахальная самовлюбленная сволочь способна мучиться от кошмаров, у таких людей, - как ему казалось, - стальные нервы, полное отсутствие страха и совести, и непрошибаемая уверенность в своей правоте – а вот.

Снайпер шагнул к фургону и включил свет в салоне. Человек, лежащий на кровати, дернулся так сильно, что не удержал равновесия и свалился на пол, громко стукнувшись локтями и затылком. Сел, почти истерично вырвался из тугой хватки покрывала, отпихнув его ногами, и принялся ощупывать свои колени.  
\- Ты чего? – с удивлением спросил Снайпер. – Колени стер?  
Он невольно улыбнулся, потому что в стирании чужих колен была и его вина, но Шпион вскинул на него полубезумный взгляд и поглядел так, что улыбаться расхотелось. Вид у того был очумелый и растрепанный, голубые глаза сверкали, губы дрожали.

Снайпер невольно подался к нему, сел рядом и сжал его ногу.  
\- Что? – спросил он. – Что такое?  
Шпион снова пощупал свои щиколотки, словно пытался убедиться, что они на месте, потом выдохнул и с облегчением выругался.  
\- Мне приснилось, что я превратился в pieuvre… в осьминожку.  
Снайпер вскинул бровь и закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Я был наполовину осьминогом, - повторил Шпион. – Это было так реально…  
Он даже потряс головой, окончательно стряхивая морок, утер ладонью пот с лица.

\- И какая твоя половина стала осьминожкой? – не утерпел Снайпер, который, в принципе, начал привыкать к тому, что по ночам его цепко и удушливо обвивают чужие конечности. – Правая или левая?  
\- Нижняя! - огрызнулся Шпион и легонько отпихнул его.  
\- Да, нижняя - это неудобно, - сказал Снайпер, стараясь говорить спокойно.  
Шпион подозрительно взглянул на него.  
\- Там же клюв, - пояснил Снайпер. – Не присунуть.  
\- Отвали, придурок! – обиделся Шпион и отпихнул его всерьез.  
Он вдруг замер и шумно принюхался, и спросил:  
\- Чем это пахнет?  
\- О, черт, это ж наши сосиски горят! – сообразил Снайпер и вымелся из фургона.  
\- У тебя вечно сосиска горит! – крикнул вслед Шпион.

Он тоже выбрался наружу, потянулся всем телом и зевнул. Потом подозрительно уставился на чуть подгоревшие сосиски, которые Снайпер осторожно переворачивал.  
\- Это свинина? – спросил Шпион. – Не кенгуру? Не крокодил?  
\- Это курятина, - спокойно сказал Снайпер. – Не хочешь - не ешь.  
Шпион недовольно покосился на него, но промолчал и отошел в сторону, чтобы отлить. Снайпер перевернул сосиски, достал из небольшой холодильной камеры кетчуп и бутылку апельсинового сока, вытащил из большой упаковки одноразовой посуды две чистые пластиковые тарелки.

Шпион обнаружился у костра: он сидел по-турецки, нахохлившись и спрятав кулаки в подмышках, и смотрел в огонь. Оранжевые и желтые отсветы бегали по его лицу… и зачем только человек с такой красивой рожей прячет ее под маску?  
\- Держи, - сказал Снайпер, вручив ему бутылку. – Пей чаще.  
Шпион рассеянно поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, кивнул и присосался к соку… и тут же поперхнулся, облившись, и опасливо поглядел на бутылку.  
\- Что? – спросил Снайпер.  
\- Нет, ничего, - ответил Шпион. – Показалось.  
Снайпер фыркнул.

Шпион то и дело поглядывал на него, жадно раздувал ноздри от аромата поджаренных сосисок, но в готовку он никогда не вмешивался: то ли не умел готовить, то ли ему было лениво возиться. Он сидел так расслабленно и спокойно, дожидаясь, когда ему предложат тарелку, и в неярком свете костра казался еще моложе, чем был. Красивая, опасная и на всю башку чокнутая мразь.

Снайпер невольно вспомнил тот день, месяц назад, когда Шпион только прилетел в Австралию и попросил встретить его в аэропорту, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Снайпер, конечно, понимал, что в мирной, гражданской жизни Шпион не носит балаклаву и вообще ничем не отличается от нормальных людей, он даже помнил, как Шпион выглядит без маски, и все-таки он растерялся, когда рядом с ним остановился смазливый пижон, с сумкой на плече, и улыбнулся отлично знакомой пакостной улыбкой.  
Снайпер изумился, как и в первый раз, когда увидел Шпиона без маски. Как-то с трудом укладывалось в голове, что этот синеглазый красавчик, которому, казалось, едва-едва перевалило за тридцать, это его персональная заноза в заднице, шпион синей команды, ловкая, мстительная, изобретательная и злопамятная сволочь.

\- Привет, дикарь, - сказал Шпион, ослепительно улыбаясь, словно они расстались лучшими друзьями, и никто не стрелял ни в кого снотворным и не бросал в гостинице. – Спасибо, что встретил.  
Снайпер молча кивнул. Ему хотелось дать кое-кому в ухо, но вокруг были люди, так что драться и выяснять отношения было несподручно.  
\- Куда тебя подвезти? – спросил он, стараясь говорить равнодушно и спокойно.  
\- А куда хочешь, - беззаботно ответил Шпион, пожав плечами. – Я в отпуске, мне все равно.  
Снайпер снова кивнул и пошел на выход, Шпион зашагал следом, практически след в след.

\- Можно я посплю? – спросил он, когда они дошли до парковки в холодном молчании и Снайпер снял «Кемпер» с сигнализации. – Часовые пояса меня доконали, семнадцать часов в небе – это чересчур!  
\- Спи, - ровно ответил Снайпер. – Возьми с полки чистую простынку, если хочешь.  
Шпион бросил в угол сумку, потом стащил ботинки, шлепнулся на кровать и мгновенно отключился. Снайпер пару минут наблюдал за ним, испытывая зверское желание взять дробовик и разнести чужую башку на куски, однако это было такое грубое нарушение правил гостеприимства, и такой непрофессионализм, что Снайпер молча захлопнул дверь фургона и сел за руль.

Он выехал из города и несколько часов гнал по трассе, пока не свернул в Аутбек. Вокруг расстилалась безбрежная пустошь, - город остался далеко позади, и до ближайшего поселения было не меньше двух дней пути, - которая казалось безжизненной в эти жаркие часы. Снайпер знал, что к вечеру пустошь наполнится звуками, копошением, писком… хищниками.

Шпион спал, перевернувшись на спину и прикрыв рукой лицо. Ему, должно быть, стало жарко - он стащил футболку и брюки, оставшись в серых обтягивающих трусах с логотипом Гуччи. Модник, значит…  
Снайпер тряхнул его за плечо, голое и горячее. Шпион сонно приподнял голову и уставился в раздвоенное дуло дробовика.

\- Выходи из машины, - пролаял Снайпер; ему совсем не улыбалось отмывать салон от мозгов и крови.  
Шпион, почти голый и растрепанный, неохотно выбрался наружу, затанцевал босыми ногами на раскаленной земле и даже присвистнул, увидев, в какую глушь его завезли. Он замер, когда дуло уперлось ему прямо в лоб, и посмотрел на Снайпера настороженно, словно дикий зверь.

\- Какого хрена тебе здесь надо, приятель? – зло спросил Снайпер. – Что тебе снова от меня нужно?  
\- Ничего, - честно ответил Шпион. – Можно сказать, что у меня отпуск… я временно отошел от дел и решил отдохнуть здесь.  
\- Ты от кого-то скрываешься? – спросил Снайпер, прищурившись. – Кто тебя ищет?  
\- Никто, - сказал Шпион, поморщившись. – Я не скрываюсь. Просто отдыхаю.  
Он вдруг широко зевнул, не успев прикрыть ладонью рот. Это было так неожиданно и так искренне, что Снайпер перестал тыкать дулом ему в лоб и чуть отодвинулся.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – А нахрена тебе я?  
Шпион промолчал и опустил взгляд. У него вдруг заалели уши, да так ярко и сильно, что Снайпер тоже смутился.  
\- Я могу прострелить тебе башку и бросить здесь, – грубо сказал он, чтобы скрыть смущение. – Вовек не найдут.  
\- Можешь, - согласился Шпион и посмотрел на него в упор своими голубыми непостижимыми глазами. – Я думал о вероятности твоей мести.  
\- И? – помолчав, спросил Снайпер. - Что надумал?  
Шпион пожал плечами.  
\- Значит, так тому и быть, - ответил он. – У меня нет запасного плана на этот случай, если ты об этом. Хочешь выстрелить – стреляй.  
Снайпер опустил ствол.

\- Ну и что ты предлагаешь? – наконец, спросил он. – Чего тебе вообще надо, приятель?  
Шпион снова зевнул и потер уставшее, бледное от недосыпа лицо.  
\- Сейчас мне надо поспать, - сказал он. – А вообще я бы хотел посмотреть на Австралию твоими глазами, кенгурятник… ты все еще колесишь по материку и отстреливаешь кошек?  
\- Именно, - холодно проговорил Снайпер. – Прекрасная работа на свежем воздухе… хорошо оплачиваемая, к тому же.  
\- А я могу составить тебе компанию? – любопытно спросил Шпион, поглядывая из-под длинных ресниц. - Так и быть, я готов пристрелить парочку диких котов, если это необходимое условие вашего бушменского клуба.

«Во что я ввязываюсь?» – обреченно подумал Снайпер, отлично понимая, что уже ввязался по уши, и что согласится, искусится этими голубыми глазами, этими нервными ловкими пальцами, этой змеей подколодной, скользкой, умной и хитрой.  
Шпион занервничал от его молчания, облизнул губы, потом неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Можешь считать, что взял меня в секс-рабство, - сказал он. – Похитил и увёз… наверняка и свидетели найдутся!  
Снайпер поперхнулся.

\- Я готов отрабатывать свое проживание, - закивал Шпион. – Я готов массировать тебе спинку, выслушивать твое нытье и… что еще делают в рабстве?  
\- Сосут хуй, - хрипло сказал Снайпер. – И я не ною.  
Шпион широко улыбнулся.  
\- Но вообще я много чего умею, - сказал он. – У меня уйма талантов.  
\- Ты прикалываешься? – не выдержал Снайпер. – Ты шутишь? Зачем тебе это? Зачем тебе я?  
Шпион посерьезнел, стащил со Снайпера очки-авиаторы, потянув за дужку, положил свободную ладонь Снайперу на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и притянул того к себе.

Снайпер закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию и к легким, почти невесомым поцелуям в щеку.  
\- Будешь штурманом, - сказал он.  
\- Окей, - ответил Шпион. – Карту выдашь?  
Снайпер кивнул.  
\- Умеешь потрошить туши?  
\- Обижаешь! – хмыкнул Шпион. – Я могу выпотрошить кого угодно!  
\- Ты не храпишь?  
\- Понятия не имею, - легко ответил Шпион. – Вот ты мне и скажешь.  
Снайпер помолчал.

У него было странное ощущение сдвига вселенной, он буквально чувствовал, как его жизнь перескочила на другие рельсы, совершенно незнакомые и немного пугающие.  
\- Буду драть, как сучку, - пригрозил он.  
\- На это и надеюсь, - усмехнулся Шпион. – Ты ведь сдерживаешь свои обещания?  
\- Всегда, - ответил Снайпер.  
Шпион отстранился, прервав это смущающее полуобъятие, нагло нацепил на нос авиаторы, обошел фургон и шлепнулся на переднее сиденье.

\- Куда едем? – спросил он, когда Снайпер сел на водительское место. – Мне, в общем-то, наплевать, я спрашиваю из вежливости.  
\- В Квинсленд, - сказал Снайпер. – Может, ты оденешься?  
\- А зачем? – спросил Шпион, пожав плечами. – Мне жарко.  
Снайпер не нашелся, что ответить. Шпион вытащил из бардачка карту, долго изучал ее с умным видом, но через двадцать минут ровный ход машины и неизменный пейзаж за окном его убаюкал, он свернулся удивительно компактным клубком, зевнул и задремал.

***

\- Держи, - сказал Снайпер, протягивая тарелку.  
Он разложил сочные сосиски на две тарелки и густо полил свою половину кетчупом. Шпион кетчуп не любил, ворчал что-то про настоящий соус, который следует делать только своими руками и только из качественных продуктов, но как-то не горел желанием смешивать яйца с горчицей и оливковым маслом.

Шпион взял тарелку и выдернул из стаканчика со столовыми приборами металлическую вилку. Снайпер, как и все пустынные рейнджеры с ограниченным запасом воды, пользовался одноразовой пластиковой посудой, но вилки, ложки и ножи у него почему-то были серебряные, жутко старые, потемневшие от времени, и очень тяжелые. Шпион не задавал лишних вопросов, приняв чужой устоявшийся быт как данность, но из оговорок понял, что Снайпер забрал их из дома, когда его родители умерли. Наверное, для него это была какая-то память о детстве, о родном доме…

Снайпер, дожидаясь, пока сосиски остынут, достал блокнот и ручку, и принялся подсчитывать количество потраченных за день патронов. Почерк у него был ужасный, ручку он держал практически горстью, но писал быстро и грамотно. Шпион знал несколько языков и умел подделывать почерки, впрочем, такую примитивную птичью клинопись он мог подделать с закрытыми глазами, было бы желание. Ему очень хотелось уколоть Снайпера, но он промолчал; удивительно, что этот дикарь из пустоши вообще обучен грамоте. Зачем охотнику на крокодилов спряжения и неправильные формы глаголов? Распишется крестиком – и уже хорошо.

\- По радио, - вдруг сказал Снайпер, не поднимая головы.  
\- А?  
\- У нас были уроки по радио, - сказал Снайпер и посмотрел на него. – Когда я подрос, родители отправили меня на два года в школу-пансионат.  
Он помолчал.  
\- Я вижу, как ты смотришь, - хмуро проговорил он. – Думаешь, я бесплатное приложение к винтовке, которое только и умеет, что на спуск жать?  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Шпион.  
\- Оптика, баллистика, траектория… слыхал такие слова? – усмехнулся Снайпер, который не столько обиделся, сколько развеселился. – Я их тоже знаю, представь себе. Это моя работа.  
\- Давай закроем тему? – попросил Шпион. – Я был не прав и я извинился.  
\- Не-е-ет! – завелся Снайпер, захлопнув блокнот. – Ты не устаешь обзывать меня дикарем и бушменом, а сам-то кто? Давай все-таки обсудим, приятель?  
Шпион закатил глаза, подсел к нему и примирительно поцеловал его в щеку, заросшую колючей черной щетиной.  
\- Не бухти, - попросил он. – Не порти мне аппетит и не злись.  
Снайпер только фыркнул, но все-таки успокоился и продолжил подсчеты.

Шпион, задумчиво наблюдая за ним, облизнул напоследок вилку, достал сигарету из пачки, прикурил и с наслаждением выдохнул дым.  
\- Дай и мне? – попросил Снайпер.  
Шпион отдал ему свою сигарету, прикурил новую и сел к Снайперу под бок, вытянув ноги к почти потухшему костру.  
\- Почему ты этим занимаешься? – спросил он.  
\- Потому что я профессионал, - рассеянно ответил Снайпер. – Никому не нужен садист и живодер в таком деле. Один выстрел – один труп, это профессионально.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду… - Шпион взмахнул рукой, чуть не заехав сигаретой Снайперу в глаз. – Почему ты взялся за эту работу? Какой тебе в этом интерес?  
Снайпер посмотрел на него с удивлением, потом задумался и пожал плечами.

\- Это моя страна, моя земля, - проговорил он. – А дикие кошки – это серьезная проблема, и так вышло, что я могу помочь справиться с этой проблемой. Сделать лучше, чем было до меня. Почему бы не помочь?  
\- Потрясающе! – усмехнулся Шпион. – Знаешь, если бы речь шла не о массовых убийствах, ты мог бы стать послом в ООН.  
\- Иди нахер, - отмахнулся Снайпер, он уже привык к беззлобным подначкам и не реагировал на них.  
\- Позже, - легко ответил Шпион, но посмотрел так жадно, что у Снайпера дернулись руки.  
Вот к чему он не мог привыкнуть – так это к неприкрытому желанию. Он не мог взять в толк, что Шпион в нем нашел, и сперва подозревал, что тот издевается, но Шпион каждый раз занимался с ним любовью с такой самоотдачей…

\- Тебе не понять, - наконец пробурчал он, надеясь, что не покраснел, как мальчишка. – И вообще… ты француз… в вас нет патриотизма.  
Шпион так и замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- Что? Это еще почему? – возмущенно спросил он, когда опомнился. – Во-первых, дорогуша, с чего ты вообще взял, что я француз? У меня бельгийский паспорт и испанская фамилия! А твои нападки на наш патриотизм я вообще оставлю без ответа, это нелепо!  
\- Ты выглядишь, как француз, - ответил Снайпер, пожав плечами. – Все знают, что ты француз! Ты говоришь на французском!  
Шпион несколько секунд смотрел на него со снисходительной жалостью, потом пакостно усмехнулся.  
\- Amigo, a veces hablas en lengua de oveja, pero eso no significa que seas una oveja, aunque a veces hueles así!  
\- Я нихрена не понял, что ты сказал, приятель, но на всякий случай иди нахуй, - невозмутимо отозвался Снайпер.  
Шпион расхохотался.

Где-то недалеко от них раздался шорох – пустошь постепенно оживала, ночные зверушки выбирались из своих нор. Вообще, было как-то неуютно сидеть, зная, что у тебя под ногами в любой момент может проскользнуть по своим делам змея или какая-нибудь ехидна, но Снайпер ничуть не волновался, и все чиркал в блокноте, так что и Шпион успокоился.  
Он задрал голову и ненадолго забыл обо всех шорохах в ночи.

Он был городским ребенком, и хотя в старших классах у него стоял телескоп на чердаке, наблюдать невооруженным взглядом нестерпимо звездное небо со светящейся полосой Млечного пути – это было такое сильное впечатление, что Шпион буквально потерялся, ощущая себя песчинкой в безбрежном океане.  
Снайпер, проживший всю жизнь в Аутбеке, еще в детстве привык к этому зрелищу, бескрайние просторы и глубокое звездное небо всегда были с ним, но Шпион каждый раз столбенел и не мог насмотреться.

Снайпер, наконец, отложил блокнот, сунув его в ящик, и собрал посуду, бросив тарелки в коробку для мусора, а вилки в раковину. Воды осталось мало, приходилось экономить на том, что могло подождать до первого кемпинга. Шпион сидел с таким зачарованным видом, что Снайпер не стал ему мешать, потихоньку сворачивая лагерь.  
Он вынес и перетряхнул постельное белье, убедившись, что за день туда не заполз ни какой-нибудь паук, ни теплолюбивая змейка. Наконец, когда от стоянки осталось только погасшее кострище, Снайпер мягко сжал плечи Шпиона - он еще не научился прямо и бесстыдно говорить что-то вроде «пойдем трахнемся», постоянные половые отношения были для него в новинку.

\- Они такие красивые, - сказал Шпион, по-прежнему запрокинув лицо к небу. – Знаешь, всю жизнь было некогда на них смотреть...  
\- Зато теперь ты можешь смотреть сколько угодно, - согласился Снайпер. – А самый лучший обзор - через мое плечо!  
Шпион поглядел на него с такой иронией, что Снайпер вообще пожалел, что рот открыл.  
\- Откровенно говоря, пикап-мастер из тебя ужасный, - ехидно сказал Шпион.  
\- Тебя же склеил, - буркнул Снайпер. – Что ж ты повелся, если я настолько ужасен?  
Шпион осекся.  
\- Я разглядел в тебе нежную, тонко чувствующую душу, - с пафосом ответил он, с трудом сдерживая смех. – Не социопат, а ранимая натура!  
Снайпер громко фыркнул и опустился на колени позади него.

Его шершавые горячие ладони заползли под футболку Шпиона и обосновались на боках, вызвав мурашки. Снайпер потерся небритым подбородком о его плечо, ткнулся носом в отросшие волосы, собранные в коротенький хвостик на затылке.  
\- Дорогуша, ты и впрямь собирался смутить меня шуточками о сексе? – спросил Шпион.  
Снайпер отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Напрасно, напрасно, - промурлыкал Шпион, словно не заметив безоговорочной капитуляции. – Я не стесняюсь своих пристрастий, и никогда не стеснялся… и в конце концов это не у меня дебильное лицо во время оргазма.  
\- Что? – возмутился Снайпер и отодвинулся. - У меня не дебильное лицо!  
Шпион ухмыльнулся и похлопал его по колену.  
\- Не переживай, мон ами, - успокоил он. – Ты мне по-прежнему нравишься, а твой перманентный дебилизм я могу пережить, он компенсируется твоими умениями…

Снайпер схватил его в охапку и повалил на землю, Шпион завопил, выворачиваясь из его рук, и поперхнулся, когда в ответ на его вопль из темноты донесся ответный вой. Он сбросил Снайпера в сторону и сел, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту.  
\- Мик, это еще кто? – спросил побледневший Шпион, озираясь. – Это точно не кенгуру!  
\- Динго бродят неподалеку, - пожал плечами Снайпер. – Не бойся, они не подойдут близко, они ссыкливые…  
«Как ты», - он не сказал, но громко подумал, и Шпион, видимо, уловил его мысль, посмотрел злобно. Снайпер ухмыльнулся и протянул ему руку, помогая встать на ноги.

\- Ты будешь по ним стрелять? – спросил Шпион, отступая спиной к фургону.  
\- Нет нужды, - ответил Снайпер. – Их численность сильно сократили, поэтому…  
\- Болван, ты по этим будешь стрелять или нет? – не выдержал Шпион. – Вдруг они решат, что мы – сытный ужин?  
\- Они не решат, - спокойно сказал Снайпер. – Они уже давно поняли, что мы опасны и дадим сдачи. Они умные…  
Шпион выдохнул.  
\- Я буду ночевать в машине! – твердо сказал он. – Если хочешь, забирай спальник, но когда проснешься утром без головы – я тебя предупреждал!

Снайпер не стал с ним спорить, он унес проветрившееся постельное белье в машину и принялся готовить постель. Шпион нервно курил, вглядываясь в темноту, и между затяжками шумно глотал апельсиновый сок. Он даже подпрыгнул, когда Снайпер тронул его за плечо.  
\- Приятель, ты что, собак боишься? – удивился Снайпер.  
Шпион посмотрел на него зло, потом ткнул пальцем в щеку, в старый шрам, который его, впрочем, совсем не портил.  
\- Я не боюсь! – холодно сказал он. – Я здраво опасаюсь. И у меня есть основания, представь себе.

Снайпер не стал его дразнить, он запихнул грязную рубашку и носки в бак с мыльной технической водой – завтра, пока фургон будет ехать, бак разогреется, одежда как раз поплещется, останется только прополоснуть ее, либо по пути попадется кемпинг, где можно и помыться, и постираться нормально.  
Шпион кинул в него пропотевшей футболкой, но швыряться носками не решился, вовремя сообразив, что терпение у Снайпера не железное и тот вполне способен запихнуть Шпиону грязный носок в рот.

\- Приятель, дай-ка сигарету, - попросил Снайпер.  
Шпион отдал ему всю пачку, поскорее убрался в машину и забился в дальний угол постели. Он подвинулся, когда Снайпер лег рядом, но не мог уснуть, лежал с открытыми глазами и нервно вздрагивал, слушая, как вокруг фургона кто-то бродит.

Слева что-то заскреблось, Шпион тут же больно вцепился Снайперу в руку.  
\- Что это? – прошептал он.  
\- Опоссумы, - равнодушно ответил Снайпер. – Спи.  
С другой стороны тоже зашумело, Шпион медленно повернул голову, инстинктивно сжимаясь в комок.  
\- А это, скорее всего, вомбат, - сказал Снайпер.  
Он собирался съязвить, но потом увидел, что Шпион и правда вне себя от ужаса. Никогда еще не видел его таким перепуганным.

\- Да ты чего? - спросил он шепотом. – Это же просто собаки… ну дикие, но они взрослых редко трогают, они детей иногда таскают, или овечек.  
\- Я до ужаса собак боюсь, - ответил Шпион тоже шепотом. – В детстве чуть не порвали, с тех пор видеть их не могу!  
Снайпер помолчал, потом подвинулся к нему и обнял.  
\- Оставь, жарко, - поморщился Шпион, но не отодвинулся.  
Неподалеку раздался протяжный вой, Шпион снова вздрогнул.

\- Если хочешь, прокатимся миль на пять вперед, - предложил Снайпер. – Они за нами не побегут.  
Шпион подумал и отрицательно покачал головой, завернулся в покрывало и затих. Снайпер задремал, положив ладонь ему на бедро. Ему даже начал сниться легкий приятный сон, но тут Шпион потряс его за руку.  
\- Мик? – прошипел он.  
Снайпер неохотно открыл один глаз.  
\- М?  
\- Мне надо отлить.  
\- И что? – сонно спросил он. – Ты знаешь, где бутылки.  
\- Я не буду ссать в бутылки! – оскорбился Шпион. - Это ненормально, еще и заразно к тому же! Я не хочу одичать, как ты!  
\- А снаружи динго, - ответил Снайпер. – Но они тебя не сожрут, рявкни на них, они и убегут. Иди.

Шпион пару минут молчал, потом снова подергал за руку.  
\- Мик? – прошипел он опять.  
\- Что?!  
\- … Идем со мной?  
Снайпер даже проснулся. Он повернулся к Шпиону лицом и недоверчиво вскинул брови.  
\- Ты прикалываешься, приятель? – спросил он. – Тебе что, пять лет?  
Шпион помолчал, потом перекатился через него и выбрался из фургона, прикрыв дверь.

Снайпер удобно устроился затылком в подушке и вдруг вспомнил, как много лет назад, когда он был десятилетним мальчиком, в феврале реки разлились необычайно бурно. Даже их смирная речушка превратилась в широкий гремящий поток, и в ту зиму к ним, впервые за много лет, добрались морские крокодилы, которые обычно не заплывали так глубоко в материк.  
Он уже не мог припомнить, то ли родители не доглядели за ним, то ли он сам не послушался, но он отлично помнил ошеломляющее чувство страха, от которого кровь застыла в жилах. Его спасло то, что он вовремя понял, что заросшие тиной коряги, которых принесло течением - живые.

Так быстро он еще никогда в жизни не бегал - он мчался наперегонки с ветром, верещал, как недорезанный, а родной дом казался так близко и так далеко одновременно. Он не знал, в какой момент крокодилы отстали, но до самого крыльца, до самых материнских объятий он буквально ощущал, как острейшие крокодильи зубы смыкаются на его мельтешащих щиколотках.

Мама прижимала его к себе, поглаживая по макушке, а он захлебывался слезами и собственным дыханием, трясся, не в силах выдавить и слова. И тогда его отец, его жесткий, суровый папка, который не прощал признаков слабости, взял дробовик и пачку патронов, и кивнул ему:  
\- Пойдем, сын, - строго сказал он. – Это мужская работа и ее надо сделать.

Мик отцепился от материнской юбки, перестал всхлипывать, и хотя ноги у него тряслись как желе, он посеменил за отцом. Они очистили берег от этих тварей, а потом собрали крокодильи зубы и отец сделал ему шикарное боевое ожерелье. Мик носил его много лет, на удачу, а когда ожерелье окончательно рассыпалось, он вставил несколько уцелевших клыков в шляпу. Он больше никогда не боялся крокодилов, он научился с ними расправляться.

В постели было так мягко и уютно, и Шпион не был десятилетним мальчиком - он был взрослым опасным человеком, изощренным убийцей… но суровый голос, так похожий на отцовский, проговорил в голове Снайпера:  
\- Защищать того, кто тебе доверился – это мужская работа. Неважно, кто он, заклятый враг или друг, или любовник. Он тебе доверился, а значит вытаскивай свою задницу из теплой постельки. Будь мужиком – и пристрели этих ебучих собак!

Снайпер спрыгнул на пол, включил свет в фургоне и распахнул дверь – он невольно отшатнулся, увидев, что вокруг машины собралась небольшая стая динго. Они почти не обратили на него внимания, они с жадностью смотрели на Шпиона, который тихо стоял, привалившись спиной к борту «Кемпера». В неярком свете лицо Шпиона казалось зеленовато-белым, с кончика острого, хищно загнутого носа и с подбородка капали крупные капли пота. Снайперу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы устыдиться.

Он потянулся, не глядя достал с полки обрез и щелкнул курком. Динго тут же растворились в темноте, словно и не было. Шпион сполз спиной по борту машины и шлепнулся на задницу. Его трясло так, что он долго не мог подняться, так что в конце концов Снайпер протянул ему руку и рывком поставил на ноги, неуклюже прижал к себе, погладив по насквозь мокрым от пота волосам.

\- Не бойся, приятель, - тихо проговорил он. – Я никому не позволю тебя сожрать.  
Шпион судорожно вздохнул и с трудом выдохнул, его медленно отпускало.  
\- Ебаные твари, - устало прошелестел он. – Караулили, что ли?  
Снайпер снова погладил его.  
\- Делай свои дела, а я побуду рядом, - сказал он. – Если еще не сделал в штанишки, конечно.  
\- Иди нахер! - огрызнулся Шпион, но немного ожил.  
Он посмотрел злобно, но злоба была лучше, чем страх. К злобе в его глазах Снайпер привык, а вот страх ставил его в тупик - он раньше и не подозревал, что Шпион способен чего-то бояться.

Снайпер сел на высокий порог фургона, достал сигареты и прикурил, пока Шпион орошал какой-то кустик неподалеку. Потом Шпион сел рядом, прижавшись бедром к бедру, и тоже взял сигарету. Снайпер повернул голову, дав ему прикурить от огонька своей сигареты.

\- Значит, ты примчался меня спасать? – спросил Шпион так непринужденно, словно не дрожал, как мокрая мышь, и не цеплялся до синяков в чужие руки каких-то пять минут назад.  
Он быстро приходил в себя, видать, крепкая психика… или наоборот, настолько слетевший с резьбы, что все новые потрясения не оставляли на нем и следа.  
\- И что? – спокойно спросил Снайпер. – А ты бы не примчался на моем месте?  
Шпион подумал, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он честно. – Наверное, примчался бы.  
Он затянулся и нагло выдохнул дым Снайперу в лицо, но тут же нашел его ладонь и молча, с чувством, пожал.


	4. Chapter 4

Под беспощадно палящим солнцем свежая футболка прилипла к телу, словно вторая кожа, уже через несколько минут. Но Шпион все равно не уходил с солнцепека: он лежал на широком клетчатом пледе, расстеленном на камнях, и с любопытством наблюдал, как Снайпер работает.  
Снайпер отдал ему свою шляпу, а сам обмотал голову зеленой арафаткой, оставив на виду только солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы, и приник к винтовке, установленной на треноге. Он прицеливался, замирая на несколько минут, потом стрелял, перезаряжал винтовку – и снова. За полтора часа он использовал почти полную коробку патронов.

Шпион взял бинокль и несколько минут рассматривал печальное побоище. Рядом с его плечом сухо щелкнула винтовка - дикий дымчатый кот, высунувшийся из убежища, рухнул замертво с размозженной головой. Снайпер перезарядил винтовку.

\- Почему ты не собираешь трупики? - спросил Шпион.  
\- А нахрена они мне? – удивился Снайпер. – Приятель, ты что, перегрелся?  
Он потянулся потрогать Шпиона за лоб, но тот увернулся и отпихнул его руку.  
\- Тебе ведь за это платят, - проговорил он. – Как узнают, что ты действительно по ним стрелял?  
\- А зачем мне врать? – еще больше удивился Снайпер.  
Он отодвинулся от винтовки и посмотрел на Шпиона с таким искренним недоумением, что тот даже растерялся.  
\- Приятель, я ведь не ради денег этим занимаюсь, - улыбнулся Снайпер. – На патроны и бензин хватает – и ладно, а не хватит – так я и сам купить могу, с голода не умираю…

Шпион молча смотрел на него. В его продуманной, практичной, рациональной голове плохо укладывалась волонтерская работа. Он пытался понять, почему человек, у которого миллионы на банковском счету, месяцами колесит по пустоши и стреляет по диким котам, ничего с этого не получая, кроме… морального удовлетворения?

\- Ты получаешь моральное удовлетворение? – с любопытством уточнил он.  
\- От смерти зверушек? – догадливо спросил Снайпер. – Нет. Я…  
Он задумался и пару минут покусывал губу, подбирая слова. Он редко говорил, и только по делу, предпочитая слушать, поэтому испытывал затруднения в сложных разговорах, которые выходили за рамки «что на ужин», «на кого ты охотишься» и «давай потрахаемся».  
Шпион знал, что Снайпер не тупой, просто молчун и одиночка, поэтому не торопил его.

\- Мне нравится хорошо делать свою работу, - медленно проговорил Снайпер. – Нравится стрелять и попадать в цель… не потому, что на том конце смерть…  
Он осекся и неохотно признался.  
\- Ну и потому тоже… но это моя страна, и я хочу оставить ее лучше, чем было до меня. Устроили, блядь, полигон… то кролики, то кошки… а теперь вот кто-то должен заниматься грязной работой.  
Он смутился и снова припал к винтовке. Несколько секунд целился, потом выстрелил.  
\- А то, что они там дохлые валяются – это ничего, - проговорил он, не оборачиваясь. – Еще до заката собаки сожрут… или свои же.

Шпион хмыкнул и сладко потянулся всем телом.  
\- А дай пострелять? – с надеждой попросил он.  
Снайпер недоверчиво взглянул на него. Он подавил первый порыв – грубо отказать, потому что вручать любимую винтовку заклятому врагу, хитрому и опасному, привыкшему бить в спину, было верхом неразумности. Но потом он сообразил, что времена давно изменились, Шпион был его врагом, но это было давно и теперь они не враги. Шпион его… бойфренд, его любовник и неплохой друг, и нет никаких весомых причин, кроме недоброй памяти, чтобы отказывать ему.

\- О, прости! - проговорил Шпион, заметив на его лице отголоски внутренней борьбы. – Кажется, я по незнанию нарушил какое-то правило вашего клуба, прошу прощения.  
\- Да нет, ну… - только было начал Снайпер, но Шпион перебил его.  
\- Готов поспорить, - ядовито сказал он, улыбаясь только губами, но не глазами. - Настоящий снайпер может поделиться с кровными друзьями-снайперами чем угодно, даже женой или любовником, но винтовка неприкосновенна… я угадал?  
\- Отъебись, приятель, - усмехнулся Снайпер. – Не говори глупостей, попозже дам пострелять.  
\- Почему не сейчас? – тут же спросил Шпион. – Там же полно котов!  
Снайпер задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- А ты уверен, что с первого раза попадешь в голову? – спросил Снайпер. – Я вообще-то не люблю, когда зверушки мучаются. Либо хэдшот, либо никак.  
Шпион осекся. Уверенности у него не было: из пистолета он стрелял мастерски любой рукой, но винтовка тяжелее, там своя специфика…  
\- Ты зануда! - наконец проговорил он с отвращением. – Не думай, что я забуду!  
\- Я всегда сдерживаю обещания, - спокойно заметил Снайпер. – Сказал, что поучу стрелять – значит, поучу.  
Шпион улыбнулся ему и уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки.

Снайпер отвлекся, выстрелил еще три раза, и когда снова взглянул на него, то увидел, что Шпион сладко спит – тот засыпал, как сурок, в любом положении и в любое время. Однако на этот раз место и время он выбрал неудачно, под палящим солнцем можно обгореть до лохмотьев. Снайпер отодвинул винтовку, осторожно перевернул Шпиона на спину и поднял его на руки.  
Тот, несмотря на худобу, был тяжелый, моментально проснулся и задергался от неожиданности, чуть не выскользнув из объятий.

\- Тсс, спи, - сказал Снайпер, шагая к фургону со своей ношей.  
Шпион посмотрел на него удивленно, потом улыбнулся, широко и гадко, собираясь съязвить, но почему-то промолчал и прижался головой к его груди.  
\- Не хочу спать в машине, - капризно сказал он. – Там душно.  
\- Я тебе матрас достану, - пообещал Снайпер. – А ты придумай, что сделать на ужин.

Он вытащил надувной матрас, на котором они иногда спали снаружи, и подключил его к насосу. Шпион лениво копошился в морозилке, потом выпрямился и мрачно сказал:  
\- Курица закончилась.  
\- А индюшатина?  
\- Тоже, - хмуро сказал Шпион. – Осталась только кенгурятина.  
Он скривился и неохотно положил замороженный кусок мяса в кастрюльку – размораживаться.  
\- Завтра утром приедем в Дарвин, - утешил его Снайпер. – Забьешь морозилку курицей… и кетчуп надо купить…

Шпион поглядел на карту, висящую над столиком, и покачал головой.  
\- Мы такие круги по материку наматываем, - сказал он. – Давай хоть раз доедем до Мельбурна?  
\- Я вообще-то думал, что ты свалишь, - проговорил Снайпер.  
Он тут же поморщился, потому что прозвучало это вовсе не так, как он хотел сказать, совсем наоборот прозвучало, с плохим смыслом. С красивого загорелого лица Шпиона сбежал даже намек на улыбку, взгляд похолодел, губы сжались. Он выпрямился, словно натянутая струна, и посмотрел на Снайпера прежним профессионально-оценивающим взглядом, словно искал место, куда можно ударить ножом.

\- Если тебе в тягость мое присутствие – надо было сказать раньше, - медленно проговорил Шпион после тяжелой паузы. – Я не имею привычку навязываться.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - выпалил Снайпер. – Я очень не хочу, чтобы ты сваливал!  
Шпион осекся и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
\- Я тебя совсем не понимаю, мой дорогой дикарь, - проговорил он все еще настороженно. – Будь любезен, поясни.  
\- Ты не местный, - беспомощно проговорил Снайпер, который не знал, как сказать правильно. – Это моя жизнь, и я ее люблю, но… но вдруг тебе скучно колесить по Аутбеку? Ты же европеец, а здесь никаких развлечений, и даже связь не всегда ловит…  
\- Хм, - скептически проговорил Шпион. – Дай-ка подумать? Мы колесим по пустыне, стреляем в котов и кенгуру, трахаемся до упаду и вокруг никаких людей… Да это лучший отпуск в моей жизни, болван!  
Снайпер выдохнул.

\- Так… останешься? – осторожно спросил он и отцепил надутый матрас от насоса.  
\- Я и не собрался никуда сваливать, - заметил Шпион. – По крайней мере, еще четыре месяца, пока действует виза… но потом мне придется по делам улететь в Нидерланды… полетишь со мной?  
\- Расписываться? – ухмыльнулся Снайпер.  
Шпион фыркнул и бросил в него пачкой с сигаретами.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал он легкомысленно. – Ты не самый завидный жених, дикарь.  
\- Это еще почему? – возмутился Снайпер.  
Он не совсем понимал, шутят ли они или говорят всерьез, но он, на всякий случай, решил относиться серьезно.

Шпион осмотрел его внимательно снизу вверх, ехидно прищурив глаза.  
\- А что я от тебя получу? – хмыкнул он. – Развалюху в Квинсленде?  
\- Пулю в голову, если надумаешь разводиться, - брякнул Снайпер.  
Шпион расхохотался.  
\- Ну как можно отказаться от такого выгодного матримониального предложения? – спросил он. – Дорогуша, ты ужасен! Без обид, ты просто чудовищный социопат, не приспособленный для жизни в обществе. Но ты честен, и я тебя обожаю!  
Он сдернул с головы Снайпера арафатку и водрузил тому шляпу на законное место. Потом Шпион стащил мокрую от пота футболку и повесил ее сушиться, плюхнулся на матрас и заложил руки за голову с самодовольным видом.

\- Жаль, что мои не дожили до этого момента, - вздохнул Снайпер. – Хотел бы я познакомить тебя с ними.  
\- Я бы им понравился? – с любопытством спросил Шпион.  
Снайпер засмеялся.  
\- Они были бы в ужасе, - честно сказал он.  
Шпион приподнялся, опираясь на локти.  
\- Потому что мужчина? – негромко спросил он.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Снайпер. – Потому что чужак, не оззи.  
Шпион фыркнул.  
\- Я бы им понравился, - твердо сказал он. – Я бы постарался им понравиться!  
Снайпер смутился, и Шпион тоже замолчал. Несколько секунд они стеснительно помалкивали.

\- Пойду, постреляю еще, - наконец сказал Снайпер.  
\- Кстати, надо проектор купить, - задумчиво проговорил Шпион.  
Снайпер остановился.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Будем фильмы смотреть, дикарь, - снисходительно ответил Шпион. – У тебя тачка белая, как раз удобно!  
\- Кинозал на двоих, - кивнул Снайпер. – Да… хорошая идея. Надо только взять дополнительный генератор.  
\- И попкорн, - поддакнул Шпион. – А теперь проваливай, убийца кошек, иди делай свою работу, а я посплю.

***

Хлопнула дверь фургона, зажурчала вода, которую переливали из бака в чайник, потом тихонько загудела плитка. Снайпер усмехнулся краем рта – соня наконец-то проснулся. Весь день продрых, ворочаясь с бока на бок, и вот, видимо, выспался. А ночью снова будет читать с планшета, щурясь в темноте, и придется закрывать голову подушкой, чтобы свет не мешал спать.

Снайпер отстранился от винтовки и пересчитал оставшиеся в коробке патроны. На сегодня, пожалуй, можно сворачиваться, последние полчаса он больше высматривал цель, чем стрелял. Уцелевшие коты спрятались, впрочем, поголовье этой колонии и так здорово сократилось.  
Снайпер сел, скрестив ноги, и потянулся до хруста уставших плеч. Шпион включил радио, поймал какую-то музыкальную волну и негромко подпевал блюзу, чуть притоптывая ногой в ботинке и стряхивая пепел с сигареты в раковину. Пачку растворимого кофе, который Снайпер привык пить, Шпион выбросил еще месяц назад, и теперь самолично колдовал над кофейником, молол зерна и добавлял специи. К счастью, он делал все это молча, не кичась своими умениями.

Снайпер наблюдал за ним, машинально поигрывая патроном, и чем дольше он смотрел – тем сильнее удивлялся. Наверное, никто из тех, кто знали Шпиона, не узнали бы его сейчас. Шпион был убийцей в элегантном костюме, смертоносной тенью из сумрака, у него не было слабых мест, не было страха и жалости… у него и личности как таковой не было, он был чудовищем из кошмаров, совокупностью страхов, приправленных щепоткой французского акцента и манерой язвить.

А этот парень, полуголый, загорелый и лохматый, в зеленых шортах и высоких расшнурованных ботинках, был похож на легкомысленного балбеса, на… просто на человека. Симпатичного, еще не старого... Снайпер знал, что Шпиону тридцать шесть, хотя выглядел тот на тридцатку. За два месяца пустынной жизни у Шпиона отросли волосы. Он затянул их в хвост на затылке, но во время сна хвостик свалялся и разлохматился… это почему-то выглядело ужасно мило.  
«Я его люблю», - с ужасом вдруг понял Снайпер. Ему стало не по себе.

Мысли приняли иной оборот. Снайпер отчетливо, в деталях, представил, как берет винтовку и прицеливается - Шпион ничего не подозревает, он стоит боком и даже не заметит. С такого расстояния его отбросит от силы выстрела, но он умрет мгновенно, не успев упасть на пол. Мозги и кровь брызнут на стенку. Скорее всего, падая, он опрокинет кофейник, кофе разольется по полу, смешается с кровью, натекшей из дырки в голове. Сигарета выпадет и потухнет в этой луже.

Если закопать его здесь, обозначив могилу приметным камнем, то Шпион попросту исчезнет. Никто и никогда его не найдет, и никто, кроме Снайпера, не будет знать, где тот нашел последнее пристанище. Это будет секретное место, куда Снайпер сможет приезжать время от времени, чтобы посидеть и подумать. Шпион никогда не скажет «дорогуша, ты мне надоел», никогда не уйдет, не улетит в чертову Голландию, никто не придушит его в стычке. Он будет принадлежать только Снайперу, и больше никому.

Снайпер поймал себя на том, что машинально впихивает патрон в магазин, и испуганно отбросил винтовку подальше. Шпион как раз ловко спрыгнул с подножки «Кемпера», держа чашку с кофе и на ходу прикуривая новую сигарету. На его щеке все еще розовел рубец от шва на матрасе.  
Он подошел, протягивая чашку, – и замер, сообразив, что со Снайпером что-то не так. Сразу подобрался, перестав улыбаться, и прищурился. Окинул быстрым взглядом окрестности, оценивая обстановку.  
\- Дорогуша, что с тобой? – встревоженно спросил он.  
Снайпер тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Кому-то башку не прострелил? – спросил Шпион.  
\- Тебе, - честно ответил Снайпер, и только потом подумал, что снова зря сказал.  
Не умел он говорить складно и правильно. Шпион помрачнел и напрягся, бросил быстрый взгляд на винтовку, оценивая свои шансы.

Снайпер примерно угадывал ход его мыслей: плеснет горячим кофе в лицо, еще и чашкой добавит, и пока Снайпер будет орать и протирать глаза, подхватит винтовку. С такого расстояния невозможно промахнуться, и хотя его, конечно, отдачей отбросит, может даже опрокинет от неожиданности, но Снайперу будет уже все равно.  
Он неожиданно успокоился от мысли, что Шпион может постоять за себя. Даже с ним.

Он шумно выдохнул и медленно протянул руку за чашкой, демонстрируя, что не собирается нападать. Шпион наблюдал за ним немигающим взглядом, крепко сжимая чашку.  
\- Я не собирался в тебя стрелять, - сказал Снайпер. – Я подумал, что мог бы, но я не стал бы… я контролирую свои эмоции.  
Шпион моргнул.

\- А зачем тебе в меня стрелять? – спросил он недоуменно. – Тебе что, голову напекло?  
Снайпер помолчал. Он чувствовал, что краснеет, поэтому надвинул шляпу ниже, надеясь, что она бросит тень ему на лицо и скроет его растерянность.  
\- Чтобы ты остался со мной, - еле слышно проговорил он.  
Шпион хмыкнул и вручил ему чашку.  
\- Это звучит так… словно я психопат, - беспомощно проговорил Снайпер. – Прости.  
Шпион выпрямился.  
\- Я несколько раз просыпался и смотрел, как ты спишь, - мягко сказал он. – И думал о том, что мог бы перерезать тебе горло… по тем же причинам. Ты психопат, дорогуша, это так. Но не ты один.

Он повернулся и ушел обратно в фургон, положил кусок ярко-красного мяса в котелок и залил водой.  
\- Суп, - приказал Шпион.  
Снайпер кивнул, допил кофе и поднялся на ноги. Он занялся костром, а Шпион достал новую сигарету, уселся на подножку фургона и принялся наблюдать за ним.  
\- Мне тоже прикури? – попросил Снайпер.

Шпион потянулся за сигаретами, отброшенными на столик, - вылинявшие шорты сползли, приоткрыв поясницу и верхушку крепких ягодиц, - Снайпер, не удержавшись, подался вперед и звонко шлепнул по упругой заднице. Шпион едва не поперхнулся сигаретой и раздраженно швырнул в него пачкой.

\- Будь любезен, перестань так делать, - зло сказал он. – Это неуважительно!  
\- Это еще почему? – удивился Снайпер.  
\- Потому что это вульгарно, - высокомерно ответил Шпион. – Я бы предпочел не опускаться до такой пошлости! Я не девка, снятая за коктейль!  
\- Погоди-ка, приятель! Когда мы трахаемся, тебе нравится, когда я шлепаю тебя по жопе, - возмутился Снайпер. – У тебя аж слюни текут!  
Шпион закатил глаза.

\- А сейчас мы трахаемся? – холодно спросил он.  
Снайпер отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Ну и какие тогда вопросы?  
\- А… так ты перепихнуться хочешь? – обрадовался Снайпер. – Давай!  
Шпион даже застонал.  
\- Ты невозможный дикарь! – заявил он. – Уму непостижимо, как можно быть такой деревенщиной!  
Он заметил взгляд Снайпера и прикусил губу.  
\- Без обид, дорогуша, я просто констатирую факт.

Несколько минут они молчали. Снайпер озлобленно резал овощи на деревянной доске, Шпион курил и поглядывал на него.  
\- Мне просто нравится твоя жопа, - наконец буркнул Снайпер. – И весь ты. Что здесь неуважительного?  
Шпион вздохнул, затушил сигарету о косяк, потом подошел к нему сзади и сцепил ладони на животе Снайпера, прижавшись грудью к спине.  
\- Послушай, дикарь, - сказал он серьезно. – Мы с тобой очень разные… но мы пытаемся друг друга понять, не так ли?  
Снайпер пожал плечами. Шпион щекотно поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас, - пробормотал он. – Не стану отрицать, что мне этого совершенно не хочется.

Снайпер воткнул нож в разделочную доску и резко повернулся. Шпион тонко ухмылялся, рассматривая его, - Снайпер услышал, что нож выскользнул из доски, и тут же острие уперлось ему между лопаток.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена, - промурлыкал Шпион. – Осторожно, стрелок, я могу забыть, что теперь у нас нет Респауна.  
Снайпер положил ладонь ему на загривок, сжал и притянул к себе, упираясь лбом в лоб. Шпион подался вперед и прикоснулся горькими от табака губами к чужим губам.

Он отвлекся всего на мгновение, но Снайперу этого хватило, чтобы резко отпихнуть его, вывернув руку и не напоровшись на нож. Шпион ахнул, уткнувшись лицом во встроенный шкаф, Снайпер прижался к нему сзади и куснул за плечо.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена, - проговорил он. – Ты прав.  
Шпион брыкнулся.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я в любой момент могу освободиться? – спросил он.  
\- Да неуже… - начал было Снайпер, но Шпион без жалости врезал ему ногой в тяжелом ботинке по голени, оттолкнулся от шкафа, и зарядил локтем в солнечное сплетение.  
Снайпер сложился пополам, а сверху, по загривку прилетел еще один удар. Он никогда не был хорош в рукопашном бою, а вот Шпион на этом специализировался. Проигрывать ему было не стыдно, хоть и до ужаса досадно.

Когда Снайпер сумел отдышаться и поднять голову, Шпион, страшно довольный собой, стоял над ним, поигрывая ножом.  
\- Не стоит во мне сомневаться, - сказал он со скрытым торжеством. – Ты хорош в своем деле, а я – в своем.  
Снайпер молча показал ему средний палец и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Шпион протянул ему нож рукояткой вперед, словно проверял, а может, демонстрировал доверие.  
\- Еще кофе? – мягко спросил он.


	5. Chapter 5

Во время секса Шпион становился ужасно уязвимым. То ли это была французская черта, - Снайпер не особо знал французов, знал только, что они говорят «р» так, словно у них кость в горле застряла, и что разбираются в вине и едят лягушек, - то ли Шпион действительно так полноценно отдавался любви, что переставал соображать. 

Сначала тот привередничал - наотрез отказался трахаться на капоте, завопив, что чуть ли не каждый день они сбивают кенгуру, и наверняка кусочки сбитого зверья остаются в сетке-«кенгурятнике». Иногда он упирался исключительно из любви к легкому принуждению, но в этот раз он сопротивлялся всерьез и отказался категорически, попутно обзываясь деревенщиной, дикарем и болваном. Снайпер не стал сучиться и настаивать, капот был горячий, давно не мытый и действительно не слишком удобный.

Они перебрались в другое место – на подножку фургона, и больше Шпион не сопротивлялся, послушно прогибался, упираясь руками в бортик, гортанно стонал и приподнимался на цыпочки от особо удачных толчков. Снайпер поглаживал его спину, удивительно красивую, загорелую и узкую в талии. Снайпер не умел быть нежным и ласковым любовником, он только учился заниматься сексом с постоянным и желанным партнером, а не торопливо в ночи, со случайной проституткой или разбитной девчонкой, которой захотелось поразвлечься. 

Ему очень нравилось слышать, как это гордое и высокомерное французское мурло, избалованное вниманием и любовным опытом, громко стонет и бормочет себе под нос, словно песню, как ему нравится, как он хочет больше, и чтобы Снайпер дал ему больше и сильнее. Шпион лепетал нежные словечки и тут же увлеченно ругался, а под конец уже бессловесно вскрикивал, и его голова, с растрепанными, выгоревшими от солнца волосами, болталась так беззащитно, что Снайпер не выдержал и вцепился зубами в шею. 

Он так сжал, что Шпион заорал - он не пытался дергаться, только кричал и яростно подмахивал бедрами, и когда Снайпер звонко шлепнул его по заднице, похотливо всхлипнул.  
Может, он забыл о неуважении, а может ему просто нравилось трахаться так – дико и нецивилизованно, нравились животные случки.   
\- Я тебя люблю, приятель, - выдохнул Снайпер сквозь стиснутые на загривке зубы.  
Он тут же испугался выпрыгнувшего признания, и понадеялся только, что Шпион не расслышал, не понял из-за невнятности, пропустил мимо ушей. 

Тот громко застонал, изливаясь в руку, и рухнул на локти, дрожа и обливаясь потом. Снайперу хотелось вытащить член и кончить ему на спину, размазать и пометить, но воды и правда оставалось совсем немного, а Шпион не скажет спасибо за такую красоту, засохшую на коже. Снайпер закрыл глаза, пару раз толкнулся, глубоко и почти грубо, и кончил.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогуша, - сказал Шпион.  
Снайпер медленно отстранился и стащил резинку. 

Простые и понятные действия, вроде завязать гондон узлом, поднять крышку мусорного бака, бросить резинку туда, вытереть руки полотенцем, отвлекали его от важного, от того, что его до чертиков пугало – поднять глаза на Шпиона и встретить его взгляд.  
\- Посмотри-ка на меня, - приказал тот, словно угадав его мысли.  
Снайпер неохотно посмотрел. Он чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи, совершенно беспомощным. Он никогда еще так не открывался другому человеку, даже родителям. Никому. 

Шпион несколько секунд пристально всматривался в его лицо.   
\- Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur me fait mal.  
Снайпер покачал головой.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал он.   
Шпион подался к нему и нежно, глубоко и чувственно поцеловал в губы. Потом потянулся за пачкой сигарет, защелкал зажигалкой и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Хочешь пострелять? – неловко предложил Снайпер, не зная, чем разбавить смущенную тишину.  
У Шпиона засияли глаза, он затушил сигарету и выпрямился. 

Впрочем, он оказался крайне паршивым учеником, самоуверенным и непослушным.  
\- Я хочу стрелять с рук, - заявил он, вцепившись в винтовку, словно Снайпер ее отбирал.  
\- Попробуй с треноги, - предложил Снайпер. – Отдача сильная, а вес приличный, ты быстро устанешь с непривычки.  
Шпион высокомерно взглянул на него.  
\- Ты держишь меня за гражданского? – оскорбленно спросил он. – Я знаю основы, дорогуша!  
Снайпер вздохнул и терпеливо зарядил винтовку. 

\- В кого стрелять? – оживился Шпион, хищно блестя глазами.  
\- Во что-нибудь неживое, - сказал Снайпер. – Выбери какой-нибудь приметный камень или… или куст, или…  
\- Или динго, - кровожадно пробормотал Шпион, заглядывая в прицел.   
\- В динго стрелять нельзя, - возразил Снайпер. – Их популяцию только недавно восстановили.  
Шпион досадливо поморщился, но дуло винтовки все же сдвинулось, заплясало в поисках цели и наконец замерло.

\- Может, в кенгуру? – с надеждой спросил Шпион.  
\- А ты поедешь за тушей? – спросил Снайпер. – Готов ее разделывать на ночь глядя? Это не быстрое дело.  
\- Какой же ты зануда! – рассердился Шпион.  
Он выбрал какую-то неподвижную цель и замер.  
\- Закрой глаз, - подсказал Снайпер, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Ты-то стреляешь двумя, - возразил Шпион. – Хватит ворчать под руку!  
Снайпер тяжело вздохнул. Он вдруг начал понимать своего отца, и почему тот раздражался, когда маленький Мик учился стрелять. 

Шпион замер и нажал на спуск. Никуда он, естественно, не попал - его так откинуло, что он зашатался от неожиданности и чуть не выронил винтовку.  
\- Твою мать! – выдохнул он. – Merde!  
Снайперу ужасно хотелось сказать «ну я же тебе говорил», но он по своему опыту знал, как это бесит, поэтому промолчал.  
\- Что я делаю не так? – спросил Шпион, потеряв гонор.  
\- Ну… всё, - честно ответил Снайпер.   
\- Научи меня! – потребовал тот так одержимо, что Снайпер невольно улыбнулся.

Он скользнул к Шпиону за спину, подхватил винтовку поверх его ладоней и сжал так, как сжимал сам.   
\- Отдача ударит в плечо, - предупредил он. – Это неизбежно, учитывай это.  
\- Ах вот откуда у тебя этот шрам!   
\- Это не шрам, это мозоль от приклада, - спокойно ответил Снайпер. – Закрой глаз.  
\- Но ты…  
\- Я стрелок, приятель, - раздраженно ответил Снайпер. – Ты думаешь, я глазами целюсь и руками стреляю?   
Шпион промолчал.  
\- Я убиваю сердцем, - твердо сказал Снайпер. – Я всю жизнь этим занимаюсь. Так что закрой рот и делай, что говорю, если хочешь попасть хоть куда-нибудь. Через двадцать минут стемнеет и стрелять ты не сможешь.   
Шпион вздохнул и подчинился. Он стал мягким как воск, послушным и податливым, только пальцы были стиснуты на винтовке до белых костяшек.

\- Выдохни, - приказал Снайпер. – Целься. Стреляй.  
Он не видел, попали ли они куда-нибудь, но Шпион, который смотрел в прицел, радостно вскрикнул и отпихнул его.  
\- Дальше я сам! – заносчиво сказал он. – Идею я понял.  
\- Приятель, какой же ты упрямый, - вздохнул Снайпер и отдал ему полупустую коробку патронов.

Судя по довольной физиономии, Шпион куда-то все-таки попал. Снайпер мог только надеяться, что тот никого не ранил.   
Шпион уселся к костру, заглянул в котелок, где закипала каша из пакетика, и разочарованно сморщил нос. Снайпер проигнорировал эту гримасу, он твердо знал, что нельзя питаться одним только мясом. Пустоши не прощают ошибок или небрежности, здесь нельзя болеть, нельзя истекать кровью, поносом или еще чем. До ближайшего города, ближайшей больницы сутки езды, а «летающий доктор» попросту не найдет такую маленькую стоянку в темноте. 

\- Ты всегда попадаешь в голову? – негромко спросил Шпион, посматривая искоса за его движениями.   
\- Всегда, когда хочу, - честно ответил Снайпер, помешивая поварешкой в котелке.  
Шпион помолчал, покусывая губу. Потом полез в пачку, но сигареты закончились, он выругался и достал из фургона распечатанный блок.   
\- Я собственными глазами видел, что ты стреляешь по суставам… - медленно проговорил он.  
\- У меня тоже бывает плохое настроение, - настороженно ответил Снайпер, ощутив, что разговор заходит в нежелательное русло. 

\- Помнишь, как однажды ты прострелил мне локти и колени? – спросил Шпион так легко и непринужденно, словно речь шла о какой-то ерунде.  
Снайпер неохотно кивнул.  
\- Ты неудачно попался, - проговорил он. – Я был зол. Обычно я так не поступаю.  
\- Никто из ваших не удосужился добить меня, - медленно проговорил Шпион. – Это было чертовски больно и чертовски долго… но все ваши проходили мимо… смеялись, пока я агонизировал.   
\- Я видел, - перебил его Снайпер. – И слышал. Если помнишь, именно я отправил тебя на Респаун, у меня нервы не выдержали твоего ора.   
Шпион прищурил глаза. Лицо у него заострилось, стало недобрым, в глазах появился холодок. Он так нервно подбрасывал зажигалку, словно планировал зарядить ею Снайперу в лоб.

\- Приятель, ну… была война, - беспомощно проговорил Снайпер, чувствуя необходимость оправдаться. – Ты тоже не безгрешен.   
Шпион усмехнулся, улыбка получилась довольно злая, не похожая на светлые широкие улыбки, к которым Снайпер уже привык.   
\- У меня тоже есть плохие воспоминания, - сказал Снайпер. – Но я не злюсь, и на тебя тоже не злюсь, хотя ты любил поизмываться… то нож в спину, то заточкой в печень. Скажешь, этого не было?   
Он потрогал шрам на щеке. Шпион немного смягчился, пересел на подножку фургона, вытянув ноги, и сделал жест, обозначающий, должно быть, «продолжай».

\- Один раз ваш скаут зарядил мне битой по затылку, - проговорил Снайпер, вспоминая. – Я не знаю, куда он так удачно попал… меня просто парализовало. Я лежал… долго лежал, бой был долгий. Я мог моргать и дышать, слюна текла… что только не текло.  
Он криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я вдруг подумал - а если Респаун не поймет, что меня надо починить? На мне, кажется, даже крови не было...  
Он передернулся.  
\- Респаун иногда глючил, - согласился Шпион и почему-то нервно потрогал шею. – Однажды из-за взрыва, который устроил ваш чокнутый подрывник, нам пришлось два раза убивать Пиро - он сплавился со своим костюмом, а Респаун это почему-то не поправил. 

\- Мне никогда не было так страшно, как в тот день, - задумчиво сказал Снайпер. – Я мечтал о смерти… или о том, чтобы это прекратилось. Лишь бы не остаться калекой, который не в состоянии вытереть рот. А потом все закончилось, и я оказался на Респауне. Целый… здоровый. В тот день я больше не стрелял. Вообще не сражался, ушел в фургон и наша команда проиграла. На меня так орали, а я плевать хотел.   
Шпион помолчал.  
\- У меня тоже так было однажды, - проговорил он наконец. – Я хотел разорвать контракт и сбежать. Никакие деньги не способны компенсировать таких мучений.  
Снайпер даже поежился, догадавшись, какую историю услышит.

\- Кто тебя отключил от батарейки? – тихо спросил он.   
\- Делл, - ответил Шпион. – Он сказал, что ему очень жаль, и дал мне умереть.  
Снайпер кивнул.  
\- Делл никогда на тебя не злился, - задумчиво проговорил он. – Не могу припомнить, чтобы он тебя крыл, как остальные.  
\- Потому что я умею быть благодарным, - холодно заметил Шпион. – Я выводил из строя турели, но никогда не трогал его, если он не пытался напасть, а он обычно не пытался.   
Снайпер снова кивнул.

\- Если бы я знал, что Медик держит тебя в холодильнике, я бы тебя спас, честно, - сказал он. – Но я не знал. Никто не знал, пока Док не проболтался.  
\- Он не держал меня в холодильнике! – окрысился Шпион. – Он держал мою голову! Мою, блядь, живую отрезанную голову! Ты можешь представить, настолько это ужасное существование? В темноте и тишине! Иногда он разрешал мне курить… и я правда радовался… готов был целовать его руку… он так меня сломал.   
Он шумно выдохнул и вскочил, нервно расхаживая от костра до фургона и обратно.   
\- Я не знаю, сколько это продолжалось, - сказал он наконец. – Однажды я попытался откусить язык и истечь кровью, но это не помогло, крови-то и не было, какой-то циркулирующий физраствор. Так что я только сделал хуже… не представляешь, как этот нацистский ублюдок смеялся.

Снайпер наблюдал за ним, и ему было больно. Он мог представить себя на месте Шпиона, и когда он представил, его всего обсыпало мурашками. Такое существование было хуже смерти.  
\- Если бы я знал – я бы тоже отключил, - повторил он. – Пытки – это недостойно.  
Шпион грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Я услышал постфактум, - сказал Снайпер. – Вернулся из точки, и услышал, что творится. Ор стоял на всю базу, даже Джейн за тебя заступился, а он тебя терпеть не мог. Если тебя обрадует, мы сильно злились на Медика. Нельзя так поступать с врагами. Это… низко. Это бесчестно. 

Шпион подошел к нему, толкнул коленом в бедро. Снайпер раздвинул ноги, позволив тому прижаться вплотную, и погладил по пояснице.  
\- Я предлагаю оставить это в прошлом, дорогуша, – мягко сказал Шпион. – Ты стрелял в меня, а я убивал тебя. Это дело давнее…  
Снайпер закивал.

\- А если «МаннКо» снова предложит тебе работу? – вдруг спросил Шпион перед сном.   
Они лежали на надувном матрасе, кожа к коже, завернувшись в покрывало, словно большой рулетик. Снайпер повернул голову и мазнул губами по колючей горячей щеке. После секса у Шпиона почему-то долго держалась повышенная температура, он медленно остывал.  
\- Может, и соглашусь, - лениво ответил Снайпер. – А ты?  
Шпион пожал плечами.  
\- Это отвратительный опыт, - пробормотал он. – Но весьма занятный… и что же, ты снова будешь в меня стрелять?  
\- Нет, что-то не хочется, - сказал Снайпер. – А ты снова будешь бить меня ножом в спину?  
\- Я буду прикрывать твою спину, дорогуша, - сказал Шпион. – Мне твоя спина дорога.  
\- Как и мне твоя голова, - усмехнулся Снайпер.  
Они помолчали.

Шпион начал тихо посапывать и вздрогнул, когда где-то неподалеку завыли динго.  
\- Сейчас я их распугаю, - пообещал Снайпер, - спи.  
Но Шпион, не дожидаясь, поднял голову от подушки и заорал в темноту:  
\- Сейчас встану и как шавок перестреляю!  
Снайпер фыркнул и тихонько рассмеялся. Стоило дать один раз винтовку в руки - и вон как осмелел, справился со своими страхами.

Шпион снова приник к нему, зевнул и положил голову на плечо.   
\- Спокойной ночи, дорогуша, - сказал он.  
\- Спокойной ночи, приятель, - отозвался Снайпер и лениво поцеловал его в макушку.


End file.
